Una historia de The Loud House: Futuro perdido
by Rasec02
Summary: La vida no pudo haber tratado de peor manera a Lincoln Loud. Ya hecho un adulto, trata de olvidar algunos demonios de su trágico pasado... Pero en un mundo parcialmente devastado, nada esta en su favor. Entra y averigua, sobre el proyecto "Futuro perdido" Fanfic relacionado a mis otras historias (Secretos y hermanas, & otras...) clasificación M por lenguaje, y escenas fuertes.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola a todos los fans del Loudcest! y los no tan fans también... He vuelto con una nueva historia que esta relacionada con mi micro-verso de fanfics, los que siguen mis historias tal vez entiendan algunas referencias. En esta historia veremos a un Lincoln adulto en un futuro parcialmente devastado. He tenido mucha inspiración al escribirlo, además de querer expresar mi sentir con respecto a la situación de nuestro mundo actual...**_

 _ **Bueno como este es el primer capitulo de un Three-shoot, aún no hay saludos formales. Pero agradecer a todos los que siguen mis historias y esperan cada nuevo capítulo de "Secretos y hermanas" y "La amenaza rosa". Agradecer también a todos los que escriben a mi fanpage en Facebook: Rasec02TRUE, es genial leer todos sus mensajes amigos.**_

 _ **Antes de terminar, dos avisos: Primero, agradecer profundamente a Dext Belt ( Dextdesign) por hacer la portada de "Una historia de The Loud House: Secretos y hermanas", eres grande hermano!**_

 _ **Y segundo, espero haber utilizado bien a los personajes "viudas negras" de cartman6x61, tal vez no profundice mucho en ellas, pero quise verlas dentro de esta historia.**_

 _ **The Loud house le pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon.**_

* * *

Una historia de The Loud House: "Futuro perdido"

Capítulo I

 _¡Bueeeeeenos días Royal Woods! Hoy es 2 de Mayo de 2041. Les habla su gran amigo "El matutino", por las 99.9 de la señal FM, hoy nos despertamos con la ya clásica mañana llena con nubes grises y un sol ausente, recordarles que la última vez donde el sol dejo ver su lindo rostro fue ya hace unos cuatro meses. Como siempre, los niveles en reservas de agua, gasolina y otros suministros van disminuyendo como las esperanzas de volver a ver un día azulado. Las cosas no están mejorando como muchos quisieran. Ya saben mi opinión sobre la estúpida guerra con Corea del Norte que se desató hace muchos años, y peor aún, saber que nuestros vecinos del sur, se llevaron la peor parte._

 _En otras noticias, ayer por la noche se encontraron tres cadáveres cerca de la iglesia de Royal Woods, tres más a una larga lista de asesinatos durante los últimos años. Dos adultos y un niño, se presume que eran una tranquila familia feliz la cual se entrometió con quien no debe, cerca de ellos se encontró una papel con el signo de una araña negra con un reloj de arena rojo en el centro. Se desconoce el significado de esto, pero hoy más que nada… ¡Hay que cuidar más de nuestros niños!_

 _Amigos míos, me acaba de llegar un anuncio de nuestro alcalde el señor Labrant, el cual desea…_

―Sí no fueras un vendido, oiría todo tu programa.

Mi brazo se movió involuntariamente para apagar aquella maquina despertadora con radio, más por costumbre que por necesidad. Mi cabeza pesaba, no recordaba bien lo de anoche, pero sería mejor no hacerlo. Mi cuerpo delgado pedía algo comer, a veces preferiría no escucharlo tanto.

―Bienvenidos a mi hogar ―. Dije viendo hacia la pared. ―Donde los sueños y esperanzas solo quedan en meros recuerdos…

A pesar de los años, aún mantenía esa rara costumbre de hablarle a la pared, de niño siempre esperé una respuesta que nunca llegó.

Al levantarme de la cama, una botella vacía de ron cayó al suelo. El gusto por el alcohol lo había ganado desde ya hace un buen tiempo, me ayudaba a relajar la cabeza siempre que recordaba "aquello".

El muy quebrado espejo de mi cuarto sirvió para darme cuenta que estaba en calzoncillos. Ya no era un chico de once años que le gustaba leer cómics en ropa interior, ahora siento vergüenza si estoy desnudo, sé que es muy natural a mi edad, pero recordar esos tiempos donde nada importaba, donde todo era felicidad, donde aún…

Sacudí mi cabeza, evitando recordar aquellos momentos de mi vida. Tomé una bata de dormir para poder salir de mi cuarto, pero antes de hacerlo, me posé cerca de la ventana para poder observar como estaba Royal Woods, quizás todo se haya solucionado, quizás todo pueda volver a ser normal.

Creo que la estupidez dominó mi mente por unos momentos.

Las cosas seguían igual de jodidas, desde hace ya muchos años todo era gris, las personas se tornaban más agresivas de lo normal, la educación gratuita se canceló, y a la privada se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de elevar sus costos por las nubes. Aún podía recordar esa película de un superhéroe con garras en las manos, viejo y cansado de su vida, dijo una frase que particularmente me llamó la atención.

" _Charles, el mundo ya no es como antes…"_

Aquella oración servía perfectamente para describir lo que era hoy en día el mundo. A veces, cuando salía a trabajar, me encontraba con niños cocinando ratas, gatos, hasta perros que cazaron en algún lado del parque, o del bosque. La mayoría de veces terminaban en el hospital con alguna infección estomacal, y era mi deber atenderlos. Muchas mujeres recurrieron a la prostitución como sustento de vida, he visto a muchas de mis compañeras de la escuela ofreciéndome mamadas a cambio de dinero, gasolina, comida, o quizás lo más importante de todo.

Agua…

El agua ya era considerado un medio de pago en muchos lugares, encontrar una fuente de agua, era tan valioso como encontrar una mina de oro y diamantes juntos. Aún recuerdo cuando se pusieron en marcha maquinas purificadoras de agua salada, resultado… Hospitales invadidos por intoxicación. No fueron buenos días para nadie.

Dejé de observar para dirigirme hasta la puerta de mi habitación, no servía de nada ver por la ventana, algo que vería dentro de poco cuando vaya al trabajo. Gire la perilla, para poder salir…

― ¿Qué?

Eran ellas, habían vuelto después de tanto… Todas ellas estaban en mi cocina haciendo alguna labor, eran tan hermosas, tan perfectas, tan puras que estaban rodeadas de un brillo que no me enceguecía. Parecía todo un sueño hecho realidad…

Pero poco a poco el brillo perdió intensidad, y con ello…. Ellas se fueron.

Otra alucinación había tomado mi mente, otra vez mi maldita cabeza me hacía bromas pesadas. Sujeté mi cabeza con fuerza, sentía que me dejaba caer al suelo. Pero pude sentir como alguien evitaba eso.

― ¿Cariño, que te ha pasado?

Sus suaves manos tocaron mi rostro, como si estas me devolvieran a la normalidad. Luego pude ver sus ojos color avellana llenos de preocupación por mí. No podía ser de otra manera, vivíamos juntos como pareja desde hace ya cinco años.

 _Flashback_

Volvía a Royal Woods después de mucho tiempo, ya concluido mis estudios superiores, quería poner en práctica todo lo aprendido. Lo siguiente a hacer sería dejar mi curriculum en el hospital general. Las consecuencias de la guerra, trajo consigo una gran demanda de médicos de todas las ramas, tanto para zonas en conflicto, como para las ciudades. Sabía que mi pequeña ciudad no era indiferente a la situación del país, mejor dicho del mundo. Pero no esperaba encontrarme con tanta mierda junta.

La imagen de niños en las calles, algunos rogándome por comida y agua, y otros huyendo de mí, nunca desaparecerá de mi mente. Volver a mi viejo hogar no era una opción, no quería revivir viejos demonios que me atormentaban por las noches.

Conseguir trabajo no fue nada difícil, aunque claro, ajustarme a un salario mínimo era lo esperado. Y así mi vida como médico empezó, cada día recibía diferentes casos, uno más horrible que otros. Desde disparos, infecciones letales, mutilaciones, entre otras… Pero sin duda, lo peor era recibir casos de desnutrición infantil, el llanto de los niños eran traumatizantes, y muchas veces… No podía hacer mucho por ellos.

Fue así como empecé con la bebida, hasta ese entonces no había probado ni una sola pizca de alcohol en mi vida, pero aquellos llantos, eran desesperantes. Me recordaban a "ese" acontecimiento. Había veces en las que bebía en el trabajo, para sobrellevar todas las quejas de los padres al no poder salvar a sus retoños ¿Acaso era mi culpa? Yo no cause la estúpida guerra, yo no cree aquel niño por una noche de diversión sin protección. Mi vida poco a poco se iba al tacho.

Entonces, una noche volviendo a casa, la vi… Apunto de ser golpeada por un hombre obeso.

― ¡Maldita perra! ¡Te he pedido una mamada! ¡Y juró que me la darás ahora mismo!

Aquel hombre estaba bajándose los pantalones, mientras que aquella chica imploraba y lloraba por ayuda.

― ¡Ayuda! ―. No era necesario escucharlo dos veces.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta ella, y golpeé con todas mis fuerzas al maldito desgraciado. Seguí golpeándolo con todas mis fuerzas, una ventaja de haber estudiado medicina, es saber cuáles son puntos clave donde lastimar resulta letal. No recuerdo si mate a aquel sujeto, solo sé que se quedo desangrado. Luego me acerqué hasta ella buscando ayudarla.

―Descuida ― Dije tomándole su mano. ―Ya acabo…

Entonces me miró, y su rostro expresaba algo que no veía desde hace tiempo, esperanza…

― ¿Lincoln? ¿Eres tú?

Ella fue la primera en reconocerme, supongo que yo no pase desapercibido para ella, pero ella si lo fue para mí… Su largo cabello marrón me comenzaba a dar recuerdos sobre su identidad.

― ¿Acaso eres tú? ―. Pregunte con curiosidad.

― ¿No me recuerdas? ―. Me sentía avergonzado de responderle. ―Soy yo… Cookie

Desde ese día, era más frecuente vernos, al pasar de los días nos volvimos buenos amigos, al pasar de los meses, nos volvimos enamorados, y con el pasar de los años, comenzamos a convivir juntos, hasta la actualidad.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Las cosas no han sido fáciles con Cookie, cuando empezamos a convivir, me confesó algo que me dio escalofríos en un inicio.

―" _Desde que éramos niños, siempre estuve enamorada de ti Linc… Me dolía saber que no podría ser dueña de tu corazón en ese entonces, verte salir con Ronnie Anne, me daba tantos celos, celos enfermizos… Era yo quien siempre dejaba cartas con galletas de chocolate en tu casillero. Siempre has tenido a alguien pensando en ti Linc, aun cuando no sabías que existía…"_

Agradecía toda su sinceridad, pero me sentí extraño al saber que ella era quien me observaba siempre, quien me dejaba todas esas cartas que por cierto perdí la cuenta de cuantas eran antes de finalizar la escuela. Pero me sentí muy mal cuando mencionó a Ronnie Anne…

No supe nada de ella desde que esa estúpida ley de expulsión de inmigrantes mexicanos fue aprobada. Recordar esos días en donde me preguntaba si la separarían de mi lado, y no poder hacer otra cosa que mentirle. El maldito gobierno parecía disfrutar con ella. Primero fue su padre, fueron sus propios compañeros de trabajo, quienes según él había compartido tanto, lo echaron por mano propia del país. Luego fue Bobby, ni el resguardo en mi antigua casa pudo contra las autoridades que detectaron su condición de "residente ilegal". Hasta donde sé, Bobby no corrió con tanta suerte como su padre. Nunca entendí como descubrieron el paradero de Bobby en mi antigua casa, hasta que el acusador si hizo con el crédito. Clyde fue quien acuso a Bobby con las autoridades sobre su paradero, pero nunca pensó el terrible final del chico Santiago. Desde ese día no volví a hablar con Clyde McBride, simplemente murió para mí. Finalmente, Ronnie Anne fue deportada cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, aunque simplemente parecía no importarle cuando la capturaron. Nunca olvidaré las últimas palabras que escuche de ella.

―" _Tranquilo Lincoln, De todas formas ¿Volveremos a vernos? ¿Verdad?"._

No supe que contestar en ese entonces. Solo afirme con mi cabeza, muy en el fondo, sabía que no la volvería a ver.

Pero eso no fue lo peor. Entre Cookie y yo hubo más secretos que fuimos descubriendo con el pasar del tiempo. Quizás, lo peor para ella fue cuando me confesó haber hecho trabajos "sexuales" para poder subsistir, ella se sentía asqueada por haber hecho eso. No la culpaba, la situación actual obligaba a eso cuando todo lo demás fallaba.

Realmente no me importo cuando me lo confesó, pero ella sigue arrepintiéndose hasta el día de hoy.

Pero ni siquiera eso se compara cuando le revelé el más oscuro secreto de mi vida. En una noche donde Cookie y yo hacíamos el amor, no pude evitar mencionar a una de ellas…

― " _¡Ahh!… ¡Lynn…! ¡Te amo…!"_

Al principio se sorprendió mucho cuando mencione el nombre de mi hermana. Traté de convencerla de haber relacionado el amor fraternal y el amor de pareja. De que eran experiencias nuevas para mí. _Tuve que mentirle…_

Pero con el tiempo, todo parecía empeorar… Ya no solo venía a mi mente el nombre de mis hermanas con las que tuve "esas" maravillosas experiencias, también comenzaba a verlas en el rostro de Cookie, parecía que mientras más rápido y fuerte la embestía cuando teníamos sexo, más claro eran sus rostros. Simplemente no podía dejar de exclamar sus nombres.

― " _¡Lucy!"_

― " _¡Luan!"_

― " _¡Lola!"_

No pude mentirle más, termine confesándole todo sobre ellas. Cada experiencia con ellas, como la primera vez que Lynn me dio sexo oral… y otras cosas que no quiero recordar. Me trae mucho dolor cuando pienso en eso. En mi mente, la palabra enfermo sonó fuerte, pero me sorprendió mucho lo que dijo Cookie.

―" _No me importa Lincoln… No me importa si piensas en alguna de ellas mientras me haces el amor, mientras convivimos juntos, mientras envejecemos juntos, no me importa nada más que estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida… Te amo Linky…"_

Después de escuchar eso, la bese con frenesí… Tuvimos sexo toda la noche.

 _Volviendo a la realidad_

― ¿Linky? ¿Acaso tú estás?

―Tranquila ―. Le conteste tratando de no preocuparla. ―Es solo el cansancio por el trabajo, tú sabes… Tratar con las quejas de muchos pacientes no es nada simpático.

―Claro amor, entiendo que tu trabajo es muy estresante ―. Me dijo mientras sujetaba mi mejilla. ―Pero no me gusta que bebas cada vez que te ocurre algo.

Ella siempre ha tratado de alejarme de la bebida, aún sigue luchando por eso, es algo que admiro de ella.

―Trato de hacerlo… Créeme.

―Lo hago y siempre lo haré.

Estábamos por besarnos, hasta que el un pequeño llanto llamó nuestra atención.

― ¡Cielos! ¡Mira quién se despertó! ―. Dijo caminando hasta una pequeña cuna cerca de la cocina.

Era increíble todo lo que había pasado en cuestión de unos pocos años. Si soy sincero, un hijo no estaba en mis planes. Pero con el tiempo, la pancita de Cookie comenzó a crecer, y no era por ponerse gorda.

― ¡Saluda a tu padre pequeña Lincy!

Aquella vida que Cookie y yo creamos no merecía vivir en un mundo tan horrible como el nuestro. Su nombre fue una combinación entre el mío y el de Lucy, suena bien si los juntas. A Cookie no le molestó esto, pues le parecía una buena manera de recordar a mis hermanas. Aquel bebé me recuerda mucho a Lily, incluso tiene el mismo mechón de cabello, solo que de color blanco como el mío.

―Hola pequeña… Papi te extrañó mucho anoche, espero que tú y mami se diviertan mientras no estoy.

Deposité un pequeño beso en su frente, como si ese fuera mi sello de protección. A pesar de lo terrible que estaba el mundo, aún tenía que luchar y sobrevivir, no por mí… Si no por Lincy.

Ya estaba por salir de mi pequeña morada, pero Cookie sujeto mi mano evitándolo.

―Linc… ¿Pensarás en mi cuando estés trabajando?

Me acerque a ella dándole un tierno beso en la boca. Si pudiera me quedaría todo el día, pero la necesidad me obliga a estar fuera de casa mucho tiempo.

―Siempre lo hago.

Eso era más que suficiente para dejarla tranquila por el resto del día cuidando de nuestra pequeña. El sacrificio lo valía, pues aún existen sitios donde vivir tranquilo es posible, mayormente son los campos… No me importaría cambiar mi estilo de vida, si es por el bien de Lincy.

Otra vez, tenía que seguir el mismo camino de mierda. Las cosas seguían igual de jodidas y no parecían cambiar para nada. Los niños con ropas rotas cocinando algún extraño animal que cazaron, los enfermos que no podían pagar un tratamiento y terminaban delirando en la calle… Ya era inmune a sus miradas y suplicas, mi trabajo demandaba no dejarme llevar por la piedad humana, la verdad es que ya nadie lo hacía, y las pocas personas que lo hacen, terminan siendo abusados de alguna u otra manera. No puedo darme el lujo de ayudarlos, tengo una hija en la cual pensar… Y gastar. No faltaba mucho para llegar hasta el hospital, ya hasta podía ver el edificio, pero antes me tocaba pasar por la peor zona de Royal Woods.

Algunas tenían panzas realmente grandes, y aún así estaban fumándose un cigarrillo, algunas eran muy viejas y otras muy jóvenes, inclusive he visto a niñas con diminutas prendas y miradas asustadas. Hasta hoy no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso cada vez que paso por aquí. Y menos cuando…

―Vaya… Si es el buen Linky Loud, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ―. Me lo decía mientras se acercaba con un movimiento de caderas que haría babear a cualquier hombre. ―Puedo hacerte un trabajito por unos cuantos dólares cariño…

―No es necesario Cristina, soy feliz con Cookie y no necesito nada más… ―. Dije con firmeza.

―Tal vez sea cierto, pero… ―. Dijo poniendo su sexy cuerpo cerca al mío, nunca me ha gustado cuando hace eso. ―Hasta ella tuvo que hacer cosas indebidas para sobrevivir. No culpo a la pobre, las cosas nunca podrían haber estado peores ―. Dijo mientras posaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y yo me mantenía inmóvil. ―Es bueno saber que aún existen hombres que sienten amor verdadero ¿Verdad Linky?

No respondí ante eso… ¿Amor verdadero? Quiero mucho a Cookie, me gusta mucho estar con ella, siento que me ha devuelto felicidad y motivos para vivir por haberme dado a Lincy, pero en todos estos años, jamás me había preguntado si la amaba de verdad, ella nunca me lo preguntó. ¿Acaso la amaba como las amaba a _ellas_?

―Y-yo... Eso no es de tu importancia ―. Traté de ser lo más firme y cordial posible. ―Disculpa, pero tengo que ir a trabajar, espero que te vaya bien Cristina.

―Eso espero… No dudes en buscarme cuando necesites verdadero afecto ―. Dijo esto guiñándome y enviándome un beso a la distancia.

No quise pasar más tiempo en esa calle, así que comencé a acelerar el paso. Y no tardé mucho en llegar hasta el hospital.

Entrar era simplemente desesperante, una larga fila de personas con distintos problemas, algunos parecían estar en el limbo de la vida y la muerte. Y precisamente, faltaba un minuto para empezar con mi tradicional turno. Cada día me pregunto ¿A cuántos deberé declarar muerto este día? ¿Cuántos niños me preguntarán si curaran mañana? ¿Cuántas madre me preguntarán si su recién nacido no presenta alguna malformación o enfermedad? Era momento de averiguarlo, al menos las respuestas de este día.

―0―

―Maldito día de mierda.

Quizás sea un poco tarde para arrepentirse, pero no puedo pasar un solo día sin cuestionarme porque elegí ser médico. Y automáticamente, me respondía solo. "Era el deseo del abuelo". Siempre pensé en ser un hombre de negocios exitoso. Desde niño me veía en un traje elegante con corbata, sentado junto a un gran escritorio, en un edificio de muchos pisos de altura.

Cuando me mudé con mi abuelo, no le agrado mucho esa idea para mi futuro, el me pidió que estudiará medicina, más que todo por una corazonada. Siempre me decía que el mundo necesitaría de la medicina más que cualquier otra cosa… Y no pudo haber acertado mejor. Felizmente no estaba vivo para ver todo esta mierda junta.

Dieciséis muertos, unos siete niños preguntándome si se curaran al día siguiente y cuatro madres preguntándome sobre sus bebes. En todos fui fríamente cruel. No quedaba de otra en realidad, no podías darles falsas esperanzas a los pacientes. Mi cuerpo pedía descanso a gritos, pero no era nada que las galletas de Cookie no podrían solucionar, ya debe estar esperándome en casa, quizás hasta con una ropa provocativa… ¿Nadie dijo que no podría imaginarla así verdad?

Estaba en la recepción, era el único lugar en todo el edificio donde hay buen café, al menos tengo la seguridad de que eso es. Ya con la taza en mi mano, la imagen de mi cama tomaba fuerza en mi cabeza. Solo quedaba terminar con esta taza, dejar mi bata de médico en mi casillero y coger mi revolver para defenderme de los maleantes.

Mis compañeros estaban planeando lo mismo, las puertas del hospital estaba por cerrar, pero…

― ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Le han disparado! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Está herido!

Una señora un poco mayor que yo, entró con fuerza al hospital, llevaba arrastrando con ambos brazos a un niño de unos diez o doce años. El guardia de seguridad y otros médicos la sujetaron, era obvio que la botarían sin mucho cuidado.

― ¡Por favor! ¡Ya perdí a mis otros hijos! ¡Ténganle piedad a él!

Eso llamó mi atención…

Quizás sea por escuchar la palabra hermanos, quizás sea por recordarme mucho a mí cuando aún conservaba mi inocencia, no lo sé…

―Tranquilos ―. Dije antes de que la sacaran a patadas. ―Me encargaré de su hijo, estará bien… Lo prometo.

La señora me agradecía como si hubiera descubierto la cura contra el cáncer… Sí, aún se sigue buscando tal cura.

 _Media hora después…_

Salvarle la vida a ese niño fue tan difícil, pero no podía darle muchas esperanzas a su vida, si le era normal recibir disparos a diario. La bala estaba alojada en su estómago, retirarla no me costó demasiado, no use nada de anestesia, no es como si el chico sintiera algo, estaba desmayado cuando comencé su operación. Lo difícil fue evitar que muera desangrado, estaba solo en esto. Ningún otro "compañero" quiso ayudarme, a nadie le gustaba quedarse después de la jornada.

A pesar del esfuerzo, logré salvarle la vida al muchacho. Su madre no tardó mucho en verlo.

― ¡Gracias! ¡Mil gracias señor! ―. Me dijo la señora abrazando a su hijo. ― ¡Le debo la vida! No tengo dinero o agua para pagarle… Quizás pueda pagarle de otra manera ―. Me dijo con pena.

―No hay necesidad de llegar a ese punto ―. Comenté algo nervioso. ―Pero agradecería que no se lo diga a nadie, no quiero una fila de accidentados en mi casa pidiéndome ayuda.

La señora afirmo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Aun así, estaba intrigado por saber cómo un chico de esta edad acabo con una bala en el estómago, ya lo vi antes, pero nunca recibí a un niño junto a su madre en esas condiciones.

―Disculpe mi impertinencia señora, pero… ¿Cómo acabo su hijo así?

―Él… se metió con quien no debía… Esa familia no conoce límites.

No debía explicarme más, la palabra "familia" en Royal Woods era relacionada a una sola cosa…

Los Labrant.

Insaciables, dominantes, deshumanizados, crueles… Eran solo algunas palabras que describían a la familia que tenía control de toda la ciudad, la policía, la política, y todos los servicios básicos bien implementados en su hogar. Desde que tomaron el control, la ciudad empeoró totalmente. Si la guerra no era suficiente castigo, los Labrant se encargaron de terminar de joderla.

―Entiendo… Que trate de no hacer mucho esfuerzo en una semana, y podrá volver a su vida normal.

Antes de irse, la señora siguió agradeciéndome, hasta donde le entendí, rezaría por mí todos los días. Aún en estos días no podía creer que existiera gente religiosa. Aquella palabra era desconocida a los niños, mientras que solo era un recuerdo para muchos adultos.

Los pocos trabajadores del hospital que quedaban me miraban con desprecio, nadie hacia caridad en estos días, era hasta motivo de burlas. No me importaba, no hacía una buena acción desde hace años, supongo que nunca es tarde para cambiar.

Solo quedaba caminar hasta mi hogar, sin mi revolver estaría muy nervioso, pero no era el caso.

 _Diez minutos después…_

―Ya llegué a casa.

Traté de no sonar muy escandaloso, ya era demasiado ruido con oír algunos disparos por las noches.

― ¡Hola cariño! ―. Dijo Cookie mientras se abalanzaba contra mí, no dude en atraparla. ― ¡Te extrañe mucho! ¿Estuviste pensando en mí verdad?

―Todo el tiempo… ―. Dije mientras le daba un beso.

Parecía que necesitaba mis besos para sobrevivir, no puedo negarlo, me encanta cuando hace eso.

―La pequeña Lincy ha estado muy tranquila hoy, cada día crece más.

Al escucharla decir eso, no pude evitar ir hasta mi pequeña hija. Era un pedazo de esperanza en un mundo hecho mierda, aquella vida merecía lo mejor, y no se lo estaba dando.

―Te prometo que no estaremos en este lugar para siempre ―. Dije mientras tocaba su cabeza con suavidad. ―Sé que cambiaras el mundo mi pequeña… Tengo seguridad de eso.

Una pequeña risa se formó en su carita, me daba tanta felicidad ver algo así. Unos brazos me rodearon por detrás, y una cabeza se apoyó en mi espalda.

―Sé que odias este lugar Lincoln ―. Dijo mientras podía sentir como mi espalda se humedecía un poco. ―Pero no me importará si vivimos en una gran caja de galletas, siempre te acompañaré y estaré feliz por eso.

No me podía resistir a eso, la cargue como a una princesa, mientras nos íbamos hasta la cama.

―Linky… Aún no podemos hacer eso… No has comido las galletas que prepare con amor para ti.

La deje con suavidad en nuestra cama. Le di otro beso más apasionado, no podía evitarlo, sus labios tienen un rico sabor a chocolate, a pesar de los años, sigue manteniéndolo.

―Prefiero ir directo al plato fuerte…

No se fue con rodeos, ella afirmo con su cabeza, mientras comenzaba a desvestirse. Ella se acercaba hasta mi pantalón y comenzaba a desabrocharlo, empezaría con su parte favorita. Sin siquiera darme cuenta, ya estaba experimentando un gran placer.

―Ohh… Sigue así… Amo cuando haces eso Cookie.

Ella no podía decir nada, su boca era muy experta para darme placer del bueno, los movimientos maravillosos de su lengua eran incomparables. Estuvimos así por un minuto y medio, pero ya no soportaría más, iba a explotar.

―Estoy a mi límite… ¡Voy a…!

Ella utilizo sus brazos para aferrarse con fuerza. Era excitante ver y oírla tragándose mis líquidos… Cielos, eso sí que sonó muy pervertido.

―Delicioso ―. Dijo mientras volvió a tragar por última vez. ―Tu néctar de amor es tan delicioso cariño ―. Me empujo con suavidad en la cama, y se montó sobre mí. ―Pero ahora toca tu postre.

Lentamente pude sentir como mi miembro entraba con suavidad dentro de ella. No era algo nuevo, ella comenzó a moverse con rapidez.

― ¡Te amo tanto Linky!

Sus movimientos de cadera eran asombrosos, nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a sudar por la agitación, mientras que la cama rechinada constantemente y con fuerza. Nos sujetábamos de las manos para poder tener estabilidad, su rostro mostraba una excitación tan profunda, que podría jurarlo, su mente escapaba de esta realidad. Mi caso no era diferente, daba pequeños jadeos de placer, mientras mi mente comenzaba a torturarme, otra vez… Sus rostros, sus figuras, sus cabellos… Los volvía a ver con mucha claridad, y entonces, era Lynn quien me estaba montando, era ella quien tenía un rostro tan lleno de placer como el mío.

No la desaprovecharía estando así.

De un movimiento rápido, tome el control de la situación, ahora yo era el dominante.

―Te extrañe tanto… ―. Dije mientras la besaba con deseo. ―Te amo tanto, no sabes cuánto… ― Mis embestidas eran más agresivas de lo normal. ―Te amo mucho Lynn.

Al mencionar su nombre, no pude evitar correrme otra vez. Un gemido muy grande salió de su boca, pero lo silencié besándola. Extrañaba tanto besarla, extrañaba tanto poder fornicar con ella, extrañaba ver su hermoso cuerpo pecoso goteando sudor con el mío. Pero al momento de terminar el beso, su rostro desapareció, y otra vez volvía a ser Cookie. Ella estaba jadeando de cansancio, quizás me excedí un poco, o quizás mucho.

La deje descansar unos momentos. Me serviría para "relajar" mi mente un poco.

Con una botella de whisky en mi mano, me senté en mi único sofá de un asiento.

―Maldita sea… ―. Dije mientras daba un gran sorbo de esa bebida alcohólica. ― ¿Por qué no puedo olvidar eso de una puta vez? ¿Acaso no puedo vivir mi vida en paz? Solo quiero… Quiero… ―. Estaba por dar otro sorbo a mi bebida, pero alguien me detuvo.

―Linky, no es malo recordarlas, las amaste mucho, como yo te amo a ti.

A pesar de ser un asco de pareja con ella, sigue motivándome y dándome fuerzas necesarias para poder seguir adelante. Deje la botella por otra parte, y me dirigí a mi cama junto a ella, a pesar de toda la acción de hace poco, debía dormir tener algo de energías mañana, o al menos las suficientes para aguantar un nuevo día de mierda.

 _Al día siguiente…_

El día empezó como siempre, hablar con la pared, besar a Cookie, saludar a la pequeña Lincy, salir de casa y recibir un beso de despedida, pasar por esas desesperantes calles, ser retenido por los comentarios sugerentes de Cristina y llegar hasta el hospital a trabajar.

Dejar de hacerlo no es una opción, aún me falta mucho para poder dejar este pueblo. Las mañanas siempre estaban llenas de interminables filas de personas enfermas o heridas esperando ser atendidas, mientras que las enfermeras corren con desesperación tratando de tranquilizarlos. Algunos doctores hacen lo mismo, mientras que otros no hacen nada, así de frío como suena, prefieren estar dentro de algunas zonas de hospital revisando sus dispositivos móviles navegando en internet, viendo la televisión o dialogando. Las cosas no podrían estar más jodidas.

Las tardes eran más tranquilas, el número de personas en el hospital se reducía considerablemente, era el momento del día donde podía beber algo de alcohol sin ser interrumpido. También podía llamar a casa y preguntar cómo se encontraban, casi siempre era lo mismo, Cookie se alegraba mucho de escuchar mi voz, diciéndome cuanto me ama, luego ponía al teléfono a Lincy, los sonidos de bebe eran como una inyección de inspiración. Aparte de eso, nada interesante ocurría.

― ¡Hey Loud! ―. Pude escuchar de alguien gritar.

― ¿Qué sucede Mark? ―. Atine a preguntar.

― Alguien estuvo buscándote para entregarte un sobre, pero no quiso esperar a que te llamarán, supongo que son más impuestos Je Je ―. Aquel compañero de trabajo era realmente molesto. ―En fin, debe estar en tu casillero, ¿Lo revisarás ahora?

―Resulta tentador ir a perder tiempo, pero prefiero leerlo luego, como dijiste solo deben ser documentos inútiles.

A pesar de la curiosidad, decidí seguir laborando, si lo que hago es laborar.

La noche era cuando las cosas se ponían interesantes, algunos compañeros de trabajo apostaban con los posibles accidentados, algo simple en realidad, en esta parte del día era cuando los heridos de bala o corte llegaban al hospital con mucha mayor frecuencia. Unos pocos solo llegaban para morir, mientras que otros tenían que esperar un terrible sufrimiento para ser atendidos.

Era solo cuestión de esperar una cuantas horas más, curando lo más que se pueda a los enfermos y heridos, y quizás darles falsas esperanzas de sanarse…

 _Más tarde esa noche…_

Agotador, realmente agotador, estar de pie me parecía increíble en estos momentos, pero felizmente el día laboral había acabado, me asegure de ser el primero en terminar y acomodar todo para poder salir del hospital, no quería quedarme horas extras como pasó ayer.

Fui hasta donde estaba mi casillero, era el primero en llegar hasta esta zona. Mi aboyado casillero, con mi nombre escrito esperaba a recibir mi bata de médico, parece que solo durara un día más antes de llevarlo a lavandería. Puse mi pequeña llave y la gire para abrir la pequeña puerta… Lo primero que vi fue un sobre café, con un logo de una araña negra, además de un pequeño símbolo de reloj de arena rojo en el abdomen. Me resultó extraño esto, pero no tardó en llegar a mi mente lo que Mark me dijo en la tarde, se trataba de este sobre.

No esperé más, lo abrí rápidamente esperando encontrarme con impuestos que no pagué, entre otras cosas.

Pero no fue así…

Mi mano temblaba, una fotografía de dos personas desolladas mirando con dolor a la cámara, parecía que ambos seguían vivos al momento de tomar la foto, hubiera vomitado, de no ser por mi preparación profesional. Pero las lágrimas parecían salirse de mis ojos al reconocer a las víctimas.

―Les dije que no se metieran en problemas carajo…

Eran la señora y su hijo al cual atendí ayer por la noche, dudo que hayan sobrevivido a eso. Pero eso no era todo, debajo de la foto, había una carta.

"Espero que esto te sirva de lección, a no meterte

En asuntos de otros. En especial tú, Lincoln Loud

Parece ser que todo este tiempo no te enseño nada ¿Verdad?

Tengo la certeza de que nos volveremos a ver.

Con desprecio, Robert Labrant."

El cuerpo me temblaba, pensé que nunca más volvería a toparme con ese sujeto, ahora sabía dónde trabajo, y no creo que se le haga difícil averiguar donde vivo. Algo me perturbo, la foto que sirve para inspirarme, una donde están Cookie y Lincy estaba suelta en la base de mi casillero, no pudo haberse soltado, estaba pegada a la pared metálica con cinta, tuvo que ser arrancado de su lugar. No era una buena señal.

La tomé con delicadeza, dándome cuenta que habían escrito con tinta roja similar a la sangre en la parte posterior.

"Te metiste donde no debes, ahora ellas lo pagarán…"

Y fue cuando empecé a correr.

―0―

No me importo haber corrido sin siquiera registrar mi salida, sin importarme recibir miradas o tratar de ser perseguido por pandilleros o personas de mal vivir. Ni siquiera me importó haber sacado mi arma, solo quería llegar a casa y asegurarme de que estén bien. Solo quiero eso…

Estaba agitado, pero al menos ya estaba en casa, tendría que subir unos cuantos pisos del edificio que por fuera parecía abandonado, pero por dentro unas cuantas familias aún seguían viviendo. Comencé a subir las escaleras con prisa, la preocupación ya tenía dominada mi cabeza. No razonaba con claridad, todo lo que pensaba era _"¡Debo llegar rápido a casa!"._

Mi prisa dio frutos, estando ya frente a la puerta de mi casa, mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar con intensidad. Poner la llave y girarla se me hacia una tortura. Tomé mi mano con la otra y puse la llave con brusquedad, girándola con dificultad.

Oscuridad era lo único que se podía percibir, parecía estar hecho agrede.

― ¿Hola? ¿Cookie? ¿Lincy? ¿Están ahí?

No hubo respuesta. Traté de encender las luces presionando el interruptor, pero sentí a alguien por detrás de mí, trate de girar, pero sentí un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Mi cuerpo cayó al suelo…

 _Unos minutos más tarde…_

El reflejo de la luz fosforescente provocaba un dolor terrible a mi cabeza. Apenas podía abrir mis ojos para siquiera darme cuenta de que estaba pasando, quise moverme, pero estaba imposibilitado de eso, mis piernas y brazos estaban atados a una silla. Poco a poco comencé a darme cuenta de lo grave de la situación.

―Vaya vaya… Si es el hijo de puta de Lincoln Loud, en verdad pensé que te habías muerto, o al menos que vivieras muy lejos de mis dominios.

Aquella horrible voz, ya la había escuchado muchas veces, pero ahora estaba tan cerca de mí.

―Pongan la pantalla más cerca de él, quiero ver sus putos ojos.

Cuando por fin pude darme cuenta de lo que sucedía, todo ya estaba puesto en mi contra.

―Quisiera estar ahí presente, pero no podría rebajarme en ir hasta un lugar tan desagradable como tu casa, felizmente, para mí claro, las viudas negras son capaces de ir hasta el mismo infierno para asesinar al mismísimo diablo, claro… Por una buena suma de dinero a cambio.

Unas tres mujeres enmascaradas estaban en frente de mí, a una distancia considerable. Pero poco me importaban, trataba de zafarme de las ataduras con todas las fuerzas que tenía, tenía que hacerlo… Porque Cookie esta…

Atada en una silla.

Sus mejillas estaban llenas de moretones, estaba más consciente que yo de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. En su boca estaba una pequeña esfera que le evitaba hablar. El maldito de Labrant ni siquiera estaba físicamente aquí, una de las mujeres enmascaradas sostenía una gran tableta donde estaba el rostro del desgraciado. Viéndolas más detalladamente, esas mujeres lucen muy peligrosas, llevan trajes de alta tecnología consigo, extremidades cibernéticas y exoesqueletos que solo había visto por televisión, ahora estaban en mí casa.

―Sabes Loud, cuando me enteré que un pobre idiota le salvo la vida al estúpido niño que se metió con la novia de mi hijo, supe que tendría que encontrarlo a como dé lugar, ¿Cómo es el destino no? Tú terminaste siendo el pobre idiota.

A través de esa pantalla, su gesto de soberbia me causaba una ira tremenda.

―Cómo te lo dije muchos años atrás, no te debes meter con alguien superior… sobre todo si es un Labrant.

Una risa de soberbia se escuchaba por toda mi pequeña casa, pude ver que Labrant estaba escribiendo algo con un celular dorado. Instantáneamente, un sonido de notificación sonó en las muñecas de aquellas tres mujeres. Parecían haber recibido una orden.

―Al principio pensé asesinarte de una buena vez Loud ―. Dijo con mirándome con desprecio. ―Pero al enterarme que estabas casado, y eras padre… Una mejor idea surgió.

No debía ser un genio para entender a qué se refería.

―Te daré la opción de elegir Loud, ¿A quién salvarás? ¿A tu amada esposa o a tu querida bebe? Tienes diez segundos.

 _Diez…_

No… No puedo elegir, ¡No puedo elegir entre las dos! ¡Esto no debería estar pasando!

 _Nueve…_

¡Maldita sea! ¡No te atrevas a seguir contando hijo de puta!

 _Ocho…_

¡Desgraciado! No puedo pensar con claridad… ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿A quién debería elegir?

 _Siete…_

¡Carajo! ¡Por favor cerebro! ¡Reacciona ahora mismo!

 _Seis…_

Todo se repite otra vez, ¡con un demonio! ¡No quiero perder a…!

 _Cinco…_

Debería poder salvarlas, debería poder evitar todo esto, debería haberlas salvado a todas…

 _Cuatro…_

No puedo vivir sin ellas, no puedo volver a perder a alguien tan importante…

 _Tres…_

― ¡Ya tomé mi decisión!

Mi grito de desesperación pareció alterar un poco a Labrant, mientras que aquellas mercenarias seguían inquebrantables.

―Muy bien fenómeno de cabello color semen, ¿A quién has elegido?

Me sentía como una basura por lo que estaba por decir.

―Quiero salvar a… Mi hija…

Al mencionar eso, pude ver como las lágrimas fluían con más intensidad por el rostro de Cookie.

― ¡Que escena tan peculiar! ¿No te trae recuerdos Loud? ¿Cómo de hace unos veinticinco años?

Parecía disfrutar con mi sufrimiento.

―Bien, como soy un alcalde muy considerado con los ciudadanos ―. Soltó una pequeña risa ante eso, ni él se creía lo que había dicho. ―Te dejaré despedirte de tu amada mujer.

Aquellas mujeres sacaron aquella pelota de la boca de Cookie, estaba escupiendo mucha saliva acumulada.

―Cookie… Perdóname… Por favor perdóname ―. Dije ya no importándome llorar a mares.

―Tranquilo Linky ―. Dijo con una mirada de esperanza. ―Entiendo que es lo mejor… Siempre te recordaré, como el amor de mi vida, y te amaré por siempre, como me has amado ¿Verdad Linky?

Esas palabras entraron muy profundo en mi cabeza, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, solo tenía que decir una oración contestando su despedida, es algo muy simple.

Pero por alguna maldita razón, no podía decirle lo mismo, no lo había hecho en todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Al parecer mis labios no querían expresar lo mismo. Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, poco a poco la mirada de Cookie se convertía en una de tristeza extrema.

―Anda Loud, ¿No le dirás a tu mujer que la amarás por siempre?

Robert Labrant tenía razón, no podía decirle eso a quien ha sido mi mujer por muchos años. Seguía petrificado, ningún musculo de mi cuerpo reaccionaba a las órdenes de mi cerebro, solo podía hacer una cosa

Observar…

― ¡Rayos Loud! ¡Sigues siendo tan hijo de puta! ¡Ni siquiera puedes decirle un "Te amo" a la madre de tu hija!… En fin, _viudas negras_ , ya saben que hacer…

Al decir eso, aquella pantalla se apagó. Las tres mercenarias rodearon a Cookie, parecían prepararse para iniciar un ataque simultáneo, y yo aún seguía sin poder hacer nada.

―Siempre te amaré Linky…

Todo lo que pude ver fue como un charco de sangre salto directo a mis ojos, lo que le haya pasado… Era mejor no verlo.

No gritó, no resistió, pude escuchar como su carne era lastimada con cortes y golpes, ni siquiera mi imaginación podía darme una imagen de lo que le estaban haciendo.

No paso mucho para que se detengan los ataques, mientras mi cuerpo volvía a reaccionar a mi voluntad.

― ¡NOOOOOO! ¡COOKIEEEE!

Grite como si así pudiera salvarla, pero era en vano, en frente mío estaba un cadáver irreconocible.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy destinado a sufrir? ―. Decía entre llantos.

A pesar de lo sucedido, algo más vino a mi mente, no había visto a Lincy en ningún momento desde que llegue a casa. ¿Dónde se encontraba?

― ¿Dónde está? ¿Mi hija? ¡Díganme donde esta!

Aquellas mujeres enmascaradas se giraron a verme, sacudieron un poco sus partes robóticas para tratar de limpiar la sangre, una imagen que me revolvía el estómago. Una de ellas se acercó hasta mí.

―Nuestro contratista dijo que podíamos llevarnos un recuerdo… Tu hija se convertirá en una _viuda negra_ , deberías estar contento.

―No… No… ¡NOOO! ¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESO!

―Ya lo hicimos…

Entonces ella se preparó para atacarme. Otro golpe en la cabeza, poco a poco volvía a caer inconsciente.

―0―

Me desperté con el dolor más terrible que he sentido en mi vida, ponerme de pie me costaba tanto, que me tuve que sujetar de la pared para evitar caer y lastimarme. Estaba oscuro, solo una pequeña lámpara que parpadeaba era lo que iluminaba mi casa.

Entonces las imágenes regresaban a mi mente. Todo… La carta, las viudas negras, la mirada de tristeza de Cookie, todo era tan nítido para mí. Había un charco de sangre en donde ella había estado sentada, no encontré rastro de su cuerpo. No quería imaginar donde habrá ido a parar.

Me siento como una basura, a pesar de su muerte, no puedo sentir pena o remordimiento por mi elección, es como si un familiar muy lejano falleciera, y yo me enterase. Soy una mierda de persona, quizás la más grande en todo Royal Woods.

Entonces la risita de la pequeña Lincy llego a mi mente, no pude protegerla como mi padre lo hizo conmigo, él y mi madre dieron su vida para protegerme. ¿Por qué mierda no pude hacer lo mismo?

Soy egoísta, debería salir a buscar a mi hija, pero sabía que era en vano, es muy probable que nunca lo vuelva a ver, quizás en las noticias me enteré que es una asesina de famosos. Quizás participé en la guerra como asesina de élite, no lo sé…

No podía ponerme de pie, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para estarlo. Deje caer mi cuerpo al suelo…

―Debería morir ahora mismo…

Ya en el suelo, comencé a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, me sentí como un bebé indefenso el cual depende de su madre para moverlo de una posición incómoda en su cuna. Pero yo no tenía quien me ayude. Estaba solo.

Otra vez volvía a estarlo…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, pero todo seguía oscuro ahí afuera. Ya no quería estar aquí, ya no quería seguir con todo esto, saldría a terminarlo una vez por todas… Y lo haré donde todo empezó.

―0―

No importaba cuan mal terminase, para estos momentos ya nada importaba. Como había dicho antes acabaría con todo de una vez por todas, sin importar cuan lastimado esté. Mis pies ardían de dolor, mi cerebro decía que no siga, pero mi voluntad dictaba otra cosa. No faltaba mucho para llegar a ese lugar, en realidad no estaba tan lejos como recordaba.

Entonces mi vista la reconoció…

Ya estaba maltrecha por los años, la puerta y algunas partes habían desaparecido, no dudo que otras personas hayan querido ocuparla. Mi antigua casa, donde convivía con mi familia. Cuando ellos aún vivían. De no ser por la forma, sería irreconocible para mí, los grafitis, cinta de policía y roturas de pared, me hacían pensar que era otra casa.

No dude en entrar, poco importaba si un vagabundo estaba durmiendo ahí. Tengo la seguridad de que todo será rápido. Por dentro las cosas estaban peores, aún había algunos muebles, pero la gran mayoría de electrodomésticos o artículos de valor habían desaparecido. Al subir de las escaleras pude ver un marco quebrado con la foto familiar que yo y las chicas hicimos por el aniversario de nuestros padres…

Recordar esos días me traía dolor… Pero ya no más, pronto nos volveremos a encontrar. Tiré la fotografía lejos de mi vista, era mejor así.

Llegar hasta el segundo piso me costó mucho esfuerzo, pero sé que pronto eso acabaría, el cuarto de mis padres era el primer lugar a donde debería ir. Esta habitación no era ajena al estado de toda la casa. La cama ya solo era una esponja mohosa, ropa tirada por muchos lados, sobre todo ropa interior femenina… No quiero imaginar que habrán hecho con ella. No quería seguir dando vueltas a este asunto, me acerque al ropero de mis padres, el cual estaba bastante destrozado, use las pocas energías que me quedan para poder arrimarlo.

Nadie que haya entrado hasta este lugar sabe sobre lo que hay detrás de esta pared. Presione un poco para hallar la parte sobrepuesta. Al hallarlo, tire con mis dedos para poder sacar una caja marrón. Tenía escrito con marcador negro: "¡Aléjense niños!". Eso nunca detuvo mi curiosidad.

La llevé hasta donde una vez fue mi habitación. Por alguna razón, este lugar no estaba tan afectado como si lo está el resto de habitaciones, supongo que todos aquellos que quisieron entrar sabían a quien perteneció. Pero no era tiempo de rodeos, era tiempo de acabar…

Me senté en mi pequeña cama, estaba algo húmeda y olía extraño, supongo que alguien si llegó a pasar la noche aquí. Las cosas ya no tenían sentido para mí, estoy solo en un mundo el cual solo quiere verme morir… Pues bien, le daré lo que tanto desea, mi vida ya no vale nada en estos momentos.

Destape la caja de mi padre, el revolver de color oscuro aún permanecía ahí. Estaba un poco oxidado pero aun funcionaba. Revisé el tambor, estaba cargado con seis balas, supongo que mi padre nunca tuvo tiempo de usarlo, o tal vez nunca quiso hacerlo.

Hoy por fin sería utilizado, coloqué la boca del arma en mi sien derecho, todo acabaría rápido, mi historia concluiría aquí…

El frio metal en mi cabeza hacia temblar mi mano, pero trate de mantenerlo firme para no desviar el curso de la bala, empezaría de una vez.

Tres… Dos… Uno…

No pude tirar del gatillo. Me acobarde en el primer intento, trataría otra vez.

Tres… Dos… Uno…

¡Demonios! ¿¡Es que soy tan inútil que ni siquiera puedo matarme a mí mismo!? No podía dar vuelta atrás, ya no tenía un por qué seguir adelante. Probaría otra vez.

Tres… Dos… Uno…

―No puedo…

Mi sinceridad salió a flote, no podía matarme, no quería morir, quería volver a estar junto a mi familia, quería volver a verlas a todas ellas, jugar, abrazarlas.

 _Besarlas._

Tiré la pistola lejos de mí, solo podía echarme a llorar en este horrible lugar y recordar aquellos momento felices de una vida que ya no tiene un valor humano real, quizás me convierta en un vagabundo, viviendo en la calle y comiendo animales extraños con enfermedades incurables. Obtendría una muerte lenta, quizás eso sería lo mejor.

Ya todo estaba acabado para mí…

Me tiré sobre la cama con fuerza, esperando poder dormirme tranquilamente. Sin embargo, algo dentro del colchón evito que me pusiera cómodo, era puntiagudo, supongo que un resorte suelto por los años. Pero al tocarlo comencé a sentir que tenía una forma… Rectangular.

Una sensación de nostalgia me invadió.

― ¿Acaso será eso?

Metí mi mano por una abertura al lado del colchón, tratando de sujetar aquel objeto. Fue algo tedioso, pero logré sacarlo con un poco de esfuerzo.

―Mi diario…

Aquel cuaderno donde solía colocar todas las experiencias extrañas con mis hermanas desde que la pubertad comenzó a nublar mi mente, el lugar donde escribía mis más oscuros deseos, y donde podía expresar mi verdadero sentir cuando estaba cerca de ellas.

― ¿Debería volver a escribir algo aquí?

Ya no estaba seguro de que hacer, realmente dolería mucho leer esas experiencias. No podría… Tiré el cuaderno lo más lejos que pude, pero al hacerlo note como un papel de color amarillo se deslizaba fuera del cuaderno mientras estaba en el aire. Era extraño, pues mi cuaderno es de hojas blancas, además esa hoja tenía dimensiones diferentes. La curiosidad me ganó, me acerque a recogerla para ver de qué se trataba.

"Para Lincoln"

Era lo que se podía leer al inicio de la hoja.

"Sé que no fui la mejor hermana para ti, quizás nunca lo seré, quizás

Nunca puedas perdonarme por no haber estado ahí en ese fatídico día, es lo único que

Hasta el día el cual escribo esta carta no puedo explicar, pero he pasado

Los últimos años tratando de solucionarlo… Tal vez no creas estas palabras

Pero sé que esta será la única forma en la que puedas perdonarme.

Solo tú eres capaz de cambiar todo lo que pasó, pasa y pasará… Puedo darte

Una segunda oportunidad, pero solo la obtendrás si entras al

Laboratorio que está escondido dentro del búnker. Para acceder, debes

Digitar esta contraseña:

7437141068

También servirá para acceder a la computadora, donde encontrarás el

Archivo llamado Proyecto: "Futuro perdido". Espero que aceptes mi oferta."

Firma: Lisa Loud

Deje caer aquel papel, mientras mis ojos seguían lagrimeando… ¿Lisa había escrito esa carta? ¿Otra oportunidad? ¿A qué se refería? Muchas preguntas surgieron en mi mente.

―Necesito respuestas…

Me levanté para salir de la casa, necesitaba entrar a ese búnker.

* * *

 _ **Cuanta intensidad hay en esta historia... Este fanfic responderá algunas respuestas de mis otras historias, no todas pero si unas importantes. Quizás haya exagerado, no lo sé en realidad, pero si se una cosa... Lincoln tiene una vida horrible XD. Esta historia no es un relleno antes de traerles un nuevo capítulo de mis otros fanfics, realmente es importante en todo el desarrollo de mi micro-verso. Espero, como siempre, haber sido de su agrado, no te olvides de dejar tu comentario, diciéndome que tanto te gusto o te desagrado la historia. Y recuerda que también puedo hablar por chat contigo, mi fanpage es Rasec02TRUE en Facebook...**_

 _ **Sin más que decir por el momento, ¡Nos leeremos pronto!**_

 _ **PD: Lo próximo que subiré sera el capítulo 4 de "La amenaza rosa", antes del 10 de Julio, mientras que el capítulo 12 de "Secretos y hermanas" estará a mediados de ese mes... Échenle la culpa a los estudios :v**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola a todos los fanáticos del Loudcest! Y a los no todos los fans también... Estoy de regreso con un nuevo cap de esta historia tan trágica que esta dentro de mi Micro-verse, desde ya les digo, este cap tendrá mucha suculencia, es decir, lemon a todo gas :v**_

 _ **Como ustedes saben, siempre envió saludos al inicio de mis historias a todos aquellos que dejan su review. En esta oportunidad, un gran saludo para: Masteralan116, Dext Belt, imperialwar1234, El lobo solitaro, Lobo Hibiky, Julex93, Terrariopad, cesar k-non, GennaiArakida-XIV, J.K. SALVATORI, Transgresor3003, Sam the Stormbringer y a todos los que siguen mis historias en Fanfiction y me siguen en Facebook como Rasec02, esto es para ustedes. Sin más que añadir por el momento, que disfrutes del cap.**_

 _ **The Loud House le pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Chris Savino.**_

* * *

Una historia de The Loud House: "Futuro perdido"

Capitulo II

 _¡Buenos días Royal Woods! Hoy es 10 de noviembre de 2041. Les habla su clásico amigo "El matutino", por las 99.9 de la señal FM, la semana ha sido sumamente trágica, las victimas por el ultimo misil lanzado por las fuerzas norcoreanas dejaron devastación en uno de los estados de nuestro vecino sureño… ¿¡Hasta cuándo podremos aguantar esta barbarie!? Las reacciones por parte de nuestro gobierno no se hicieron esperar. Sin embargo, el efecto ha sido mínimo. Ha pasado casi un año desde que el sol se mostró para alegrarnos el día ¿Acaso nos estará dando una lección? Tal parece que nuestro alcalde no puede mantener los estándares sociales en su mejor nivel, los suministros están en su nivel más crítico, recomiendo guardar lo necesario y solo gastarlo para los más pequeños de casa… ¿Saben qué? Realmente estoy cabreado por toda esta situación, quizás el país pueda estar yendo a la mierda, pero si nuestro alcalde tuviera los pantalones y la capacidad, el impacto sobre nuestra ciudad seria mínimo…_

 _En otras noticias, hace unas dos horas se encontró un cadáver colgado de un cartel del centro comercial, los intestinos del mismo se encontraban por toda la publicidad. Dejando un asqueroso mensaje con sangre diciendo: "Estamos buscándote" Realmente aterrador. Amigos míos, un mensaje de nuestro "querido" alcalde Labrant ha llegado hasta mis manos, él desea…_

―Sigues siendo un vendido, te pagaron para "parecer" anti-gobierno… Como no.

La cabeza me dolía a mares. La luz de mi habitación era tan potente como la de un faro… Al menos en estos momentos. Mi cuerpo se sentía más pesado de lo habitual, mientras que mis ojos hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano para funcionar correctamente. Un pitido abrumador se escuchaba por toda la habitación, perforando muy profundamente en mis oídos. El olor a alcohol y orines era terriblemente nauseabundo, pero una parte de mí ya se acostumbró a eso. Mover mis piernas era difícil, que decir difícil… Ere jodidamente duro hacerlo. Mis brazos pesaban como si sostuvieran bolsas llenas de rocas. Mi respiración parecía ser lo único normal en estos momentos, más normal de lo habitual… Claro, estamos hablando de bradicardia que ha sido constante en los últimos meses. Ya sentado en la cama con esfuerzo, mire una vez más a la pared.

―Bienvenidos a mi hogar ―. Dije viendo una asquerosa mancha amarilla en la pared. ―Donde no encontraras nada más que un tipo a punto de clasificarse como desahuciado… y muchas botellas de alcohol.

Levanté mi cuerpo de la cama, solo me quedaba una hora para ir hasta el trabajo. Esa cantidad de tiempo se me hacia una eternidad… Aun no entiendo porque sigo haciendo eso, ya no me importaba nada, la vida de los demás ahora son como meras cucarachas, ¿Crees que por tener la profesión de médico, tengo que salvar tu vida sin que puedas pagarme? No… Ni siquiera era por el dinero, podría estar por morir debajo de un puente en este momento, pero todavía hay una pequeña oportunidad para revertir todo esto.

Me acerqué hasta mi ventana, para poder observar la "hermosa" calle. Pura mierda en vida, delincuentes golpeando a una familia, cadáveres de animales extraños cocinándose en botes de basura, y un hombre desangrándose en la acera, al parecer, está pidiendo ayuda a quienes pasan cerca de él.

Es una lástima, para sus familiares claro, aunque dudo que las personas sigan teniendo tal afecto hoy en día. Dejé de observar por mi ventana para ir hasta la cocina, un lugar que solo generaba malditos recuerdos dolorosos. Pueda que sea alcohólico, pero eso no me impide sentir un hambre voraz. La refrigeradora estaba cada vez más vacía, apenas unas dos latas de atún y una botella de crema láctea… Cogí una lata, sería mi desayuno y almuerzo de hoy. No apresure las cosas, disfrute de aquella carne conservada por años en metal, había perdido algo de sabor, pero era mejor que arriesgarse a comer algún animal de la calle.

Después de la comida, me lave el cuerpo con trapos húmedos. Si antes tener agua potable en las cañerías era tan difícil de conseguir como un auto de lujo, ahora parece solo un sueño del pasado. La ropa aún tenía un extraño olor, pero no importaba en realidad, ver a una persona con ropas limpias parecía hasta un provocamiento contra los demás.

―Nada que un poco de perfume no pueda arreglar ―. Dije mientras esparcía ese perfume sobre mi ropa cotidiana.

Ya casi estaba listo para salir al mundo cruel… Pero antes, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi ser. Me voltee antes de abrir mi puerta, observando ese lugar donde dijo sus últimas palabras.

" _Siempre te amare… Linky…"_

―Carajo… maldita cabeza…

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza, tratando de dispersar la culpa que aún me atormentaba. A pesar de los seis meses que pasaron, no he sentido tristeza por la muerte de Cookie. Lo sé, soy despreciable, quizás el médico más despreciable de todo Royal Woods… Inconscientemente, volví aquella cuna que solo me daba pesadillas.

―Lo siento mucho… ―. Le dije a la cuna, esperando alguna respuesta que nunca llegará.

No me obligue a esperar más, la calle cada día perdía su característico color, la tierra era más predominante y las casas estaban llenas en su totalidad de grafitis. Ya me era indiferente las personas que encontraba por la calle, me había vuelto tan insensible, que a cada persona que trataba de detenerme para pedirme algo… Terminaba recibiendo un puñetazo, en caso sea hombre, una patada, en caso sea un niño, o un empujón, en caso sea una mujer. No me juzguen, a estas alturas de mi vida y con una situación más terrible que el culo de un babuino, o abusan de ti, o los pasas por encima… Y yo necesitaba pasar por encima a muchos, por lo menos por un tiempo más.

A pesar de sonar contraproducente, tenía que mantenerme vivo por un tiempo más, aún tengo planes a futuro y no puedo abandonarlos, ni dejar que se vea afectados por terceros. Pasé por esa calle que ahora solo me generaba asco, pero no sería por mucho, por lo menos me avisa que estoy cerca de llegar al trabajo.

―Hola querido Linky ―. La escuche decir al detenerme. ―Parece que hoy no te levantaste de buen humor ¿Qué te parece si te doy un servicio especial antes de empezar tu día en el hospital?

Hay estaba otra vez, aquella prostituta que trataba de "levantar" mis ánimos todos los días, quizás por diversión, o tal vez lo hace por ayudarme a superar mi desgracia… A quien engaño, es tremenda puta.

Pero desde hace un tiempo que no me muestro débil a ella. La tome por la cintura y la bese con intensidad y furia. No era nada romántico, más bien algo sensual y erótico, y lo podía saber por los sonidos que emitía Cristina al momento de seguir mi ritmo, quizás gané algo de experiencia en esto a raíz de toda la ira y frustración. No estaba muy seguro si Cristina disfrutaba con esto, así es, no es la primera vez que hago esto con ella.

―Me encanta cuando te portas así Linky ―. Decía con una expresión sonrojada. ―Cuando salgas del trabajo pasa por mí, te ganaste un descuento del cincuenta por ciento… ―. Decía mientras posaba su mano sobre mi entrepierna. ―Estaré esperando por ti, muy mojada cariño.

Ni siguiera le dije un adiós mientras me iba, estaba segura que ella sabía perfectamente que solo era un alivio sexual y nada más. No era necesario hablar, no era necesario carisias, ni siquiera los besos lo eran… Me he vuelto una mierda de persona.

No pasó mucho para llegar hasta el hospital, cuyo interior era igual a siempre, personas agonizando por ser atendidas, enfermeras corriendo de un lugar para otro, doctores los cuales parecían estar esperando que los pacientes se curen mágicamente. Las cosas seguían tan jodidas como siempre.

Fui hasta mi casillero, para sacar la bata médica. Estaba algo sucia por las manchas de sangre, pero aún servía… Al menos no está completamente roja, como la de algunos compañeros. Llegué hasta mi puesto, para decepcionar a muchos pacientes, quizás retrasar su agónico final… Pero el resultado sería el mismo, ya era difícil encontrar un paciente que salga sano del establecimiento. Un poco de café con sabor a arena tranquilizaba mis pensamientos antes de empezar de lleno con mi jornada, mientras mis compañeros de piso solamente reían o conversaban entre ellos. Eran tan o más despreciable que yo, alguno ni se tomaban la molestia de decirles a los pacientes que era lo que tenían, o cuánto tiempo les quedaba… Algo que por lo menos, yo tomo en consideración al tener un enfermo en mis manos.

Aún recuerdo cuando si hizo público la muerte de Cookie y la perdida de Lincy. Uno esperaría las condolencias de mis compañeros… Nada más lejos de la realidad. No fue nada importante para nadie más que para mí, a veces escuchaba a muchos de ellos decir cosas como: "Mira a ese pobre pendejo", "Eso le pasa por encariñarse con una puta", "¿Quién tiene hijos hoy en día?" o "Se lo merecía por bienhechor". A veces sentía las ganas de romperles el rostro a todos ellos, pero me contenía… No puedo darme el lujo de perder este trabajo. Podía ver como un accidentado producto de un balazo en el brazo izquierdo, se acercaba hasta mi puesto, era obvio que mí día laboral estaba por empezar.

―0―

Hay veces en las cuales deseas cambiar tu vida… Muchos recurren a profesionales de autoayuda, quizás psicólogos o quizás motivadores de la moral. Algunos optan por los deportes, otros por una rehacer su vida desde cero, unos pocos optan por buscar soporte en lo sobrenatural, chamanes, gitanas, brujas… Incluso le piden cosas al diablo. Eso mismo es lo que hice, después de ese acontecimiento, solo pude buscar ayuda en el diablo, pero no se confundan, no me refiero al ser que vive bajo tierra y tiene cuernos en la cabeza. Me refiero al algo tan arriesgado como ponerte a conversar con el señor del averno.

Este "diablo" estaba en forma de videos, los cuales vivían dentro de una computadora, la cual estaba dentro de un bunker, bajo una casa abandonada de Royal Woods. Desde niño, siempre había escuchado una y otra vez, "Nuca juegues con fuego que te puedes quemar", pues ahora que he jugado con fuego, puedo decir estoy lo suficientemente quemado para no sentir miedo ni dolor… Las consecuencias ya no me importan, no tengo nada que perder.

El día laboral fue suplicio, como siempre lo suele ser. Ya habiendo guardado mi bata médica, la cual se ganó una nueva mancha de sangre en la espalda, empecé mi viaje de vuelta a casa, tomaría un merecido descanso y claro, una noche de placer junto a Cristina… Me pregunto a cuantos hombres habrá atendido hoy día, al menos tengo suerte de conseguir condones gratuitos del hospital, por más extraño que parezca, los preservativos se abarataron tanto, que es normal conseguirlos en todos lados.

No me despedí de nadie, salí lo más rápido que pude de ese maldito lugar. Todos esos pendejos no merecen que les vea la cara… Caminaba por la fría acera mientras veía como las personas estaban en sus propios líos. A estas horas de la noche, las personas tendían a liberar su inconformidad a tope, era normal ver asaltos a personas, tiendas, hasta bancos. Si llevabas un arma contigo, la probabilidad de sufrir eso se reducía mucho.

La noche cambia a las personas, sobre todo su pudor. Esa calle se transformaba en Sodoma y Gomorra al caer el sol. Era normal ver a personas tener sexo en plena calle. Niñas dando mamadas a hombres tan viejos como lo era mi abuelo y adultos cogiendo putas mientras hablaban entre ellos. No me gustaba para nada lo que veía, me apresure en buscar a Cristina para llevarla hasta mi casa. No tardé mucho en encontrarla.

―Vamos cielo, ese idiota no vendrá por ti, yo en cambio estoy con mucho verde en mi billetera.

― ¡Ve a que te den por culo gordo de mierda! ―. Dijo Cristina a un tipo muy gordo.

Ese maldito estaba por golpear a Cristina, pero lo detuve con un golpe directo en su nariz.

― ¡Maldición! ¿¡Que te sucede imbécil!?

No le dije nada. Saqué mi revolver para que lo viera.

― Oye tranquilo viejo… Yo sol…

*BANG*

― ¡Maldición!

No me contuve, le dispare directo en la pierna, debía dejar en claro quién es el que manda. Cogí del brazo a Cristina, y empezamos a correr con prisa, mi casa no estaba muy lejos y realmente quería tirármela de una puta vez, mientras gritaba cuanto odiaba mi vida. Pasaron unos cinco minutos para llegar hasta la puerta de mi hogar, coloque la llave con prisa y la gire para abrirme paso. Cristina se sorprendió un poco cuando la cargué de la cintura, pero al mismo tiempo le pareció algo romántico.

― ¡Cielos Linky! ¡Hoy estas muy fogoso! ―. Dijo al sentir como posaba mi mano izquierda sobre su enorme trasero. ―Espero que lo demuestres en la cama.

No la hice esperar, la avente sin cuidado en la cama donde Cookie y yo solíamos fornicar. Tal vez sea una falta de respeto a su memoria, pero poco importaba eso ahora. Mi cabeza solo pensaba en una cosa… Fornicar, fornicar, y más fornicar. Empezaba a quitarme la ropa lo más rápido que podía, estaba tan desesperado que tropecé unas cuantas veces. Esto causo unas cuantas risillas a Cristina, supongo que no puedo evitar quitarme esa imagen de niño inocente que ella guarda sobre mí.

―Apúrate Linky ―. Decía mientras quitaba con facilidad las pocas prendas que llevaba. ―Estoy muy mojada, y es por ti…

Esas palabras bastaron para excitarme tanto… Como _ellas_ solían hacerlo. Al quitarme los pantalones, una erección de gran intensidad era apreciable bajo mi ropa interior. Por alguna razón, Cristina empezaba a babear al ver mi enorme bulto. Me acerque hasta ella masajear sus pechos y su trasero. No podía evitarlo, si de medidas hablamos, mi actual acompañante sexual era mucho más "generosa" que Cookie. Podría sentirme como una mierda, pero ahora mismo mi mente solo pensaba en sexo.

―Me encanta cuando te pones rudo… ―. La oí decir mientras rozaba su trasero con mi entrepierna. ―Y me encanta que ahora te tenga solo para mí.

Era la primera vez que hacía algo como esto, me sorprendí un poco al sentir su beso… En todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndola, esta era la primera vez que sentía sus cálidos y suaves labios sobre los míos mientras estamos en este tipo de situación. Un sueño hecho realidad, si es que todavía siguiera siendo niño. Pero poco significaba para mí. Los movimientos de su trasero eran clara señal de que estaba tan ansiosa como yo… Y no la haría esperar más. Estaba por sacar el condón de su empaque, pero las manos de Cristina me detuvieron.

―Déjame colocarlo por ti cariño…

No note cuando quito el condón de mis manos, y al mismo tiempo, ya lo tenía fuera de su empaque… Supongo que se debe a toda su experiencia en esto. No esperaba ver el condón en su boca, pero ya me daba una idea de lo que estaba por hacer. Una deliciosa y atrevida experiencia, colocar un condón con la boca no es algo que me esperaba, pero realmente se sintió muy bien. No paso mucho para que empezara con su mamada. No había palabras que describieran las sensaciones que su lengua y boca me ofrecían. Cada segundo parecía aumentar su intensidad y mejorar sus movimientos, realmente es muy buena en esto. No faltaba mucho para que me corriese, realmente quería correrme en su boca, pero el condón evitaría eso… Aun así, sujete con fuerza su cabello y empuje su cabeza hasta mi cuerpo. Deje soltar unos cuantos gemidos al momento de correrme, pero lo más abrumador era ver el rostro de Cristina, era tan lujurioso que me daba ganas de seguir cogiéndome su boca… Pero hasta yo sé que debo darle un pequeño descanso.

― ¡Oh! ¡Ahh! ¡Ohhh! ―. La escuche decir al momento que me quito el preservativo. ―No me retracto, adoro cuando eres agresivo ―. Esta vez, su voz se entrecortaba un poco. ―No voy a dejar que se desperdicie ―. Al decir esto, succiono todo el semen acumulado en el condón usado.

A pesar del "servicio" recibido. Mi apéndice sexual seguía muy activo. Todo debido a la frustración e ira acumulada en muchos días.

―Parece que el pequeño Lincoln está pidiendo a gritos más acción. Debo asumir mi responsabilidad… ―. Al decir eso último, se colocó en pose de perrito, abriendo sus piernas para mí.

―Anda… Entra… Quiero sentirte muy adentro… _Cariño…_

No bastaron más palabras, volví a colocarme otro condón con prisa. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, la penetre sin cuidado alguno… Era tan placentero tenerla así, sus movimientos eran muy excitantes, mientras que sus gemidos eran sumamente afrodisiacos. Cada tres minutos cambiábamos de posición, una más atrevida que la anterior. Las embestidas aumentaban su intensidad a cada minuto, y esto era evidente por el movimiento de la cama y el sonido de nuestros cuerpos en constante choque. No quedaba mucho para volver a acabar dentro de ella, y era algo que Cristina podía percibir, mis embestidas eran sumamente rápidas. Podía ver como sacaba la lengua y sus ojos parecían perderse en la nada, algo que me excita desde que era niño.

― ¡Ahhh! ¡Cariño! ¡Quítate eso! ¡QUIERO SENTIR TU AMOR DENTRO DE MÍ! ¡QUIERO RECIBIRLO TODO! ―. ¿Acaso quería que me quitara el preservativo? ―. ¡Si te lo quitas! ¡PROMETO DEJAR DE TRABAJAR EN LAS CALLES! ¡SERÉ TU MUJER! ¡SOLO TÚ PODRÁS COGERME! ¡ME PODRÁS COGER TODOS LOS DÍAS! ¡PERO CORRETE DENTRO DE MÍ! ¡POR FAVOR!

Su descenso a la locura por mí la invadió en su totalidad… Conozco los riesgos si me quito el condón, pero mi parte animal predominaba sobre mí ahora mismo. Con furia, quite el condón de mi miembro, dejando ver reluciente su punta. Sin siquiera pasar cinco segundos, la volví a penetrar, tratando de hundirme lo más profundamente dentro de ella… Estaba por acabar, y sin llevar protección ¿Este día podría ser peor?

― ¡AHHH! ―. Gritamos al unísono.

Deje caer mi cuerpo sobre el de ella. Toda la ira y frustración, ahora se había ido, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Me acomode lo mejor que pude en mi cama, dándole algo de espacio a Cristina, sé que ella también está algo agotada, pero no dijo nada desde que me corrí dentro de ella. Me gire hasta la cómoda que está cerca de mi cama, para poder sacar algo de dinero para ella, que hasta donde recuerdo, me prometió un descuento de mitad de precio… Algo justo si me lo preguntan. Estaba por ofrecerle los billetes, pero los rechazó…

―No… No puedo aceptar tu dinero Linky ―. Decía mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos. ―Ahora me has tomado como tu mujer… ―. Me dio beso, algo romántico. ―Te prometo, hacer todo lo posible para _reemplazarla_ … Haré todo lo posible para que pienses solo en mí.

Sabía a quién se refería, y algo dentro de mí también pensaba en olvidarla por completo… No es como si fuera importante en realidad, a diferencia de olvidarlas a _ellas._ La silencié por un momento con un beso, como dije antes, las palabras no son necesarias en estos casos… Ahora que recuerdo, no le he dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el día, pero no es que importe en realidad.

Me levanté de la cama, buscando mis ropas para vestirme con prisa. Ya me encontraba satisfecho sexualmente… Sin embargo, aún tenía algo por hacer. Quizás Cristina este tratando de dormir en mi cama, o quizás cambiándose para retirarse, no lo sé, no me gire para verla, solo estaba enfocado en vestirme lo más pronto posible para salir de mi casa.

Ya con la ropa puesta, saque mi billetera, dejando unos cuantos billetes en la mesa y me preparaba para salir.

―Estoy dejando setenta dólares en la mesa, hay algo de comida congelada en el refrigerador ―. Dije con desgano. ―Si quieres algo de beber, hay botellas de vino en las repisas.

Estaba por salir, pero ella me detuvo, sosteniendo mi mano.

― ¿A dónde iras a estas horas? ¿Acaso no quieres seguir " _jugando"_ un rato más?

―Tentador… Pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer… Tal vez tarde mucho, así que por favor, cierra la puerta principal con seguro cuando salgas.

―No tendré que hacerlo… Esperaré a que vuelvas.

Eso me tenía confundido ¿Estaba hablando en serio sobre volverse mi mujer? No es que importe mucho pero, no sé si estoy preparado para tener pareja… Otra vez.

―Lo que sea… ―. Dije antes de salir completamente de mi casa.

No sabía si ella seguiría ahí cuando vuelva, solo espero que no se lleve nada importante de mi casa…

―0―

Caminar a altas horas de la noche era realmente desmoralizador, cuerpos por las calles, pandilleros golpeando vagabundos, mujeres locas gritando: ¡EL FIN SE ACERCA! A todo pulmón… Un panorama lindo de ver. En la calle, solo puedes fiarte de que tan alerta estas, y de que tan rápido eres disparando. Tuve que sacar mi revolver unas cuantas veces para ahuyentar a algunos adolescentes creyéndose pandilleros por llevar pañoletas y un machete. Nada que el sonido de las balas no solucione. No pasó mucho para llegar hasta ese lugar…

―Otra vez, heme aquí… Mi constante tortura… Que se convertirá en mi salvación más despiadada.

No pude evitar decirlo al ver el panel para escribir la contraseña del ex-bunker de Lisa. Digite la contraseña para poder abrir sin problemas la pesada escotilla. Bajar al refugio era solo la primera parte de un secreto ocultado por años. Aquel lugar donde que se supone debió mantener a mi familia a salvo, ahora estaba vacío y completamente desordenado… Todo gracias a mí, algunas cosas sirvieron para mi subsistencia cuando baje esa noche. Sin embargo, esta parte no me importaba para nada. Me acerque hasta la pared frontal, y haciendo un poco de presión en la zona inferior derecha, un nuevo panel con números se hizo presente. Tuve que digitar otra contraseña, la cual se me hacía más difícil recordar que la anterior. Tardo unos segundos en procesar los dígitos, para que se abriera la pared, mostrando una entrada hacia un nivel más profundo… Era este lugar al que quería llegar.

―No falta mucho para culminar… Dentro de poco tiempo… Tendré una nueva oportunidad.

Decía mientras me acercaba hasta la consola principal del ex-laboratio de Lisa, me tomo seis malditos meses entender toda esta mierda científica… De no haber sido por los videos que dejo como una guía para armar un puto cohete a escala, estaría sumamente perdido. Solo faltaban pequeños detalles para poder encender el maldito aparato.

―No falta mucho, pero hay cosas que no me dejan tranquilo ―. Me ponía pensar sobre las consecuencias. ― ¡A la mierda! ¡El que no arriesga no gana! ―. Me grité, callando mis miedos sobre el posible fallo… De todas formas, no había nada por que perder.

He llegado lo suficientemente lejos como para pensar en arrepentirme, y la barra de estado en la consola me lo demostraba.

*PROYECTO FUTURO PERDIDO, A UN 98% PARA SU USO*

Realmente he llegado lejos con esto, mucho más de lo que creía. Y todo esto, gracias a una maldita carta guardada en mi antigua habitación por muchos años…

 _Flashback, hace seis meses…_

Aquellas palabras escritas en ese pedazo de papel parecían ser una broma, pero para buena o mala fortuna no fue así. Al digitar la contraseña, en el panel de números, escuché como si se liberara una llave o algo así… No recuerdo haber entrado al bunker de Lisa, era un espacio designado a emergencias de gran envergadura, pero no llegamos a utilizarlo como tal. Mi hermana genio era quien entraba y salía constantemente de este lugar, según ella chequeando los suministros y herramientas para emergencias.

No espere más para descender hasta ese lugar, el cual se había mantenido intacto. Había muchas cosas, comida enlatada, herramientas multiusos, agua embotellada, y una caja empotrada en la pared con un pequeño papel pegado, el cual llevaba escrito: "Solo papá lo puede usar". No debías ser un genio para saber de qué se trataba. Pero no había nada parecido a un laboratorio, todo era un simple refugio anti-guerra nuclear. ¿Acaso abre sido víctima de una última broma de Luan? No… No podía ser eso, logré acceder hasta este lugar, no puede simplemente ser una broma.

Con desespero, comencé a buscar por todos lados de ese refugio, quizás encuentre una computadora portátil o algo así. Poco a poco el impecable orden empezaba a desaparecer, empezaba a enfurecerme al no encontrar nada que me dé una señal. Mi cuerpo estaba muy cansado, parece que esta fuera de mis límites… Mi cuerpo rogaba por descansar, y era reflejado en mí caminar. Tropecé con un objeto tirado en el suelo, para terminar con el rostro en la pared. Mi cara dolía ante el impacto, pero pude darme cuenta de una cosa.

― ¿Se hunde?

Con mi cara pude sentir como una parte de la pared se hundía ante la presión. Coloque mi mano, y empuje con algo de fuerza para descubrir de que se trataba… Para mi sorpresa, un nuevo panel con números se hizo presente. Encima, llevaba pegado un pequeño papel con diez números escritos, presumo yo, era la nueva contraseña.

Digite los números en el panel, generando que la pared se abra de abajo hacia arriba, dejando a exploración una gran habitación oscura. Entre a investigar que se trataba, y con tan solo un paso, muchas luces comenzaron a encenderse de manera progresiva. Era un lugar nunca antes visto para mí, pero lo más sorprendente era saber ¿Cómo le hizo Lisa para construir todo esto debajo de nuestra casa? ¿Cuándo tuvo tiempo para hacerlo? Joder, esto es realmente estúpido si te pones a pensarlo, parece hasta irreal. La última luz en encender, iluminaba la zona más alejada del laboratio, ahí se encontraba una computadora, conectada a muchas maquinas extrañas, detrás de ella, había maquinas más grandes y difíciles de interpretar para mi mente simple.

Mientras me acercaba a esa zona, miraba en el camino los experimentos de Lisa, algunos eran aparatos, que lucían como armas no convencionales, eran más ese tipo de armas que ves en las caricaturas. Había algunos tubos de vidrio de distintos tamaños, algunos contenían cosas de distintas formas hechas de carne, sumergidas en algún líquido. Pero sin lugar a dudas, un experimento llamó totalmente mi atención. Estaba en un tubo de vidrio como los experimentos anteriores, pero este era el más grande de todos, y eso tomaba mucho sentido cuando descubres lo que contiene…

― ¿Es acaso? ¿Una persona?

Aparentemente lo era, aunque parecía estar muerta y algo descompuesta, como el cuerpo de un anciano en sus años finales. Aquel ser flotaba en lo que parecía ser un sosegado liquido conservador, de un color algo verduzco. A pesar de aparentar muchos años de vida, su tamaño no debería ser mayor al de un chico de doce años, mejor dicho chica, su largo cabello blanco, su pecho sumamente caído, y esa pequeña y casi imperceptible línea en su entrepierna la delataba. Me causaba intriga este experimento, quizás sea esto de lo que estaba hablando Lisa, me acerque hasta el para observarlo mejor… Se sentía tan extraño ver ese ser. Había unos cables que conectaban con la base del gran tubo, estas terminaban en una computadora, la cual se encendió apenas me acerqué.

ESTADO DEL _PROYECTO L-12_ : FALLIDO

Motivos: abandono

Había más detalles en el reporte de este proyecto, pero solo me llamaba la atención las primeras dos frases, todo lo demás eran tecnicismos y números que no podía pararme a revisar. Supongo que era un proyecto que escapo a toda moral de Lisa, esa chica nunca la detuvo nada para lograr lo que quería… Deje de lado ese proyecto, no era lo que buscaba. Me acerqué hasta la parte más profunda del laboratorio, ahí se encontraba la computadora más grande, afortunadamente se encendió por si sola cuando me acerqué, muchas letras y números empezaban a aparecer rápidamente, cosa que me tenía sumamente confundido. Sin embargo, todo ello no me importó al momento de observar una ventana emergente, la cual estaba por reproducir un video. En esa ventana, una pre-adolescente con lentes y de desordenada cabellera color a chocolate, estaba parada frente a la cámara, a pesar de la edad, no me era difícil de reconocer a esa persona.

―Lisa…

Y entonces, mi hermana genio empezó a hablar.

" _Hola Lincoln, hay una probabilidad del 17% de éxito para que estés viendo este video. Si es así, sé que esto te parecerá difícil de creer, pero es algo que debo hacer… Este es solo el primer paso para cambiar todo lo que ya está escrito, parecerá una locura, pero en el lugar donde estas parado he creado muchas cosas que el humano común calificaría de inmoral e impensable. Nada me detuvo en conseguir mis objetivos, tratando de beneficiar a la humanidad de alguna manera. Y estoy segura de hacerlo… Pero ni siquiera salvar a la humanidad de su inminente destrucción, será capaz de calmar mi consciencia sobre lo ocurrido hace nueve años. Si pudiera… volvería en el tiempo para detener esa masacre, me diría a mí misma que cancele ese estúpido viaje por otro premio nobel en Europa, pero ya es tarde para mí. El día de mañana, 6 de junio del 2025, cambiare mi nombre y mi nacionalidad, con finalidad de no entrometerme más en tu vida, ni tampoco en líos con esos desgraciados… Espero que puedas perdonarme hermano, ya es tarde para mí, pero para tí una oportunidad se ha presentado, la máquina conectada a esta computadora es un acelerador de partículas a menor tamaño, capaz de crear grietas en la realidad espacio-tiempo de nuestro universo, algo sumamente difícil de lograr, y pensar que todo ocurrió por curiosidad sobre un fenómeno poco natural cuando tenía tres años de edad. Como decía, esta máquina será capaz de transportar tus partículas a un periodo ya establecido… En palabras más digeribles, es capaz de mandarte al pasado Lincoln, mandarte tal como estas para remediar los actos que creas convenientes, quizás asesinar a Hitler antes que nazca, encontrar al asesino de Kennedy, evitar el vuelo del 911, sabotear las elecciones presidenciales del 2016, o lo que yo espero… Detener a ese bastardo de Labrant antes de que matará a toda nuestra familia…_

A pesar de la seriedad de sus palabras, esa última frase la sensibilizó. Pude ver como unas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

… _Ya queda a tu elección Lincoln, solo una advertencia, cada cambio que realices tendrán efectos en el futuro, cambios pequeños traen consecuencias pequeñas, y cambios grandes traen consecuencias grandes. La máquina esta lista en la parte del software, debes encargarte de realizar unas pequeñas programaciones y añadir algunas partes, sobre todo la fuente de energía… Tranquilo, no te dejare a tu suerte, en esta consola están programados ochenta y seis videos guías para que puedas tener la maquina lista en un periodo de cinco o seis meses, dependiendo de tu dedicación. Antes de terminar con esta primera grabación, si llegas a tener la maquina lista, la probabilidad de éxito es de sesenta y cinco por ciento de éxito para tu viaje… Eso si no contamos con posibles efectos secundarios en tu cuerpo, las pruebas que realicé en ratones, mostraron que en seis de los diez sujetos de prueba, adquirieron algún efecto secundario… Si deseas saber más de ellos, hay una carpeta especial sobre eso en la consola, con la denominación: pruebas 010. No tengo más que decir por el momento Lincoln, espero tomes las decisiones correctas, y recuerda que siempre te recordare como mi hermano mayor…_

Ya finalizado el video, una nueva opción apareció en la pantalla: "SIGUIENTE VIDEO" un botón muy al estilo de sistemas operativos antiguos, la estética no era una de las aptitudes de Lisa. Y así empecé con la travesía de armar la "máquina del tiempo", una parte de mí lo hacía por creer en las palabras de mi ex-hermana genio, pero la negación siempre llegaba a mi mente cada que terminaba un video. Había agarrado la costumbre de ir al laboratorio y dedicarle tiempo a este proyecto cada vez que salía del trabajo. O cada vez que tenía tiempo libre… Bueno, hasta que Cristina y yo empezamos a volvernos más cercanos, pero esa es otra historia.

 _Fin del Flashback…_

*PROYECTO FUTURO PERDIDO, A UN 99% PARA SU USO*

―Ese avance fue muy rápido…

Solo tuve que colocar algunos cables más para lograr ese avance, ya casi podía saborear la victoria. Estos seis meses no podían ser un gasto innecesario de tiempo, el resultado de mi esfuerzo daría frutos dentro de poco, solo debo esperar un poco más para lograrlo. Ya había completado todos los vídeos de Lisa, cada uno era igual al anterior, salvo por las indicaciones… Lisa parecía un robot al hablar si se o proponía. Mientras que los efectos secundarios, el mayor riesgo era contraer un cáncer terminal en algún órgano importante, en los ratones, este se desarrolló con mayor velocidad por su ritmo de vida… Desconozco como me afectará.

Ya tengo todo preparado cuando "llegué" a mi destino, no podría mantenerme con el mismo nombre, o el mismo aspecto, eso dejaría muchos cabos sueltos. Pero a pesar de todo, no podía perder la fe en este proyecto, la esperanza de un futuro mejor aún permanecían intactas. Pero había más que eso… En mis manos, tengo el arma más poderosa del mundo, algo que cualquier gobierno del mundo mataría por tener, y solo yo lo tengo… Quizás lo haya creado Lisa, pero yo lo puse en funcionamiento… No había nada que me pueda detener en estos momentos, tengo el poder de los dioses en la palma de mi mano.

*PROYECTO FUTURO PERDIDO, A UN 100% PARA SU USO*

Parecía una broma, pero la maquina empezaba a realizar muchos movimientos y sonidos que harían honor a esas películas de robots gigantes que se transforman en vehículos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una pequeña cabina de cristal, similar a una tumba, apareció sobre la consola, con todos los cables conectados en ella. Al abrir sus puertas, era evidente de que era lo siguiente a hacer.

No hay palabras para describir como me siento en estos momentos, ahora soy capaz de vengarme de aquel maldito que me ha quitado a mis hermanas, a mi ex-mujer y a mi hija… Debía expresarlo de algún modo. ¿Podría ser gritando: ¡SÍ! A todo pulmón? ¿Quizás con un baile ridículo? ¿O tal vez saliendo a disparar como loco? No… hay una mejor manera de hacerlo. Aún recuerdo ese pequeño pero efectivo poema que aprendí cuando era niño, nunca le había encontrado un contexto para recitarlo… Salvo ahora.

― _Mi nombre es Ozymandias, rey de reyes: ¡CONTENPLAD MIS OBRAS PODEROSOS y despertad…!_

Se sentía tan bien decirlo… Que empecé a sentir escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo. Estaba por entrar a la cabina, cuando escuche unos sonidos proviniendo de la entrada del laboratorio. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

― ¿A esto te has estado dedicando todas las noches Lincoln? ―. Sonaba algo enfurecida. ― ¿Cada vez que terminábamos con el sexo, venias hasta aquí para dedicarte a… Lo que sea que te estés dedicando?

Era notoria su incomodidad, los experimentos de Lisa podían llegar a ser perturbadores para algunos. Su cabeza se movía por todos lados, los tubos de vidrio la traían sorprendida. Pero luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí… Esos ojos que solo expresaban una cosa, miedo.

― ¡Contéstame Lincoln! ―. Demando Cristina.

― ¿Cómo entraste?

― ¡No evadas mi pregunta! ―. Respondió con enojo.

No tenía claro por qué ella se encontraba aquí ahora mismo, Tal vez las cosas no saldrían tan bien como esperaba, pero aún tenía chances de deshacerme de ella.

―Hay cosas que es mejor no conocer Cristina, y esta es una de ellas… Será mejor que te retires ahora mismo.

Eso no pareció funcionar en lo más mínimo, se acercó hacia mí con paso firme… Algo dentro de mí recordaba momentos de mi pubertad.

― ¿Acaso fabricas drogas aquí abajo Lincoln? ―. Su mirada era penetrante y sumamente incomoda. ― ¿O fabricas tu propia medicina? Sea lo que sea, puedes contármelo Lincoln.

Y después de decir eso, lentamente posó su mano sobre mi rostro. Esperando a que reaccionara de alguna forma a sus encantos femeninos… Para cualquier hombre, una tentación difícil de resistir, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a sus trucos. Con suavidad, quite su mano de mi mejilla y la bese en señal de afecto. Que más da si le cuento o no, de todas formas estoy acabado en muchos sentidos.

―Durante seis meses estuve construyendo un proyecto que me dará una nueva oportunidad de remediar mi asquerosa vida… He conseguido la arma más poderosa y deseada por todas las naciones. Cristina, una vez entre a esa pequeña cabina, seré capaz de conseguir un mejor futuro para mí, para mi familia, para Cookie, e incluso para ti ―. Dije con falsa felicidad y mintiendo en la última parte.

A pesar de lo descabellado que podía sonar, Cristina entendió a que me refería… Quizás la he subestimado todo este tiempo. Se acercó hasta la máquina, manteniendo su distancia, analizo profundamente de que se trataba.

―Lincoln, creo en todo lo que tú me digas ―. Estaba algo exaltada por todo. ―Pero sea cierto o no, ¿Por qué deberías borrar todo lo que has vivido, y empezar todo de nuevo? ¿Acaso no te importa lo que le suceda a los demás? ―. Hizo una pausa ―. ¿Acaso no te importa lo que me pasé?

―He planeado todo Cristina, nada puede fallar… Estoy completamente seguro que puedo hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, solo tengo que volver otra vez y…

Quizás en un último intento por hacerme cambiar de parecer, me abrazo con mucho amor y ternura ¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno, he recibido ese tipo de abrazos en muchas ocasiones durante mi infancia y pubertad… Por parte de mis _hermanas_ , pero es mejor no recordar esos dolorosos tiempos. Era muy reconfortante y tranquilizador recibir ese abrazo, me sentí amado nuevamente. Cristina no mentía con sus palabras, su beso me traía gratos recuerdos de Cookie, podría decir… Que me devolvió a la realidad.

―Cristina… Yo…

―Por favor Lincoln, te prometí estar a tu lado lo que nos reste de vida… Volvamos a tu… Digo, nuestra casa.

¿Dejar de lado todo lo que me costó este proyecto? Mire una última vez la consola y a la pequeña cabina, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, tomé una decisión.

―He gastado mucho tiempo de mi vida sufriendo por el pasado, he buscado maneras de remediarlo, pero eso solo termino hundiéndome más. Cristina, tal vez no hemos tenido la mejor relación, pero quiero hacer un nuevo futuro… Contigo yo podré…

No supe cuándo, pero muchas lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por mi rostro, esto no pasó desapercibido por ella. También comenzó a llorar conmigo, y estuvimos así una hora, consolándonos entre nosotros, conociéndonos más, expiando nuestros pecados, confesando nuestros arrepentimientos. Ahora todo estaba muy claro, era tiempo de olvidar…

Nos levantamos del frió suelo, debíamos irnos de una buena vez de ese lugar. Pero antes, debía despedirme de este proyecto que me consumió por seis malditos meses.

―Has sido más adictivo que una droga… Pero solo me haces vivir del pasado ―. Dije mientras apagaba la consola. ―Estoy cansado de seguir con esto, desde ahora _olvidaré todo sobre mi miserable pasado, inclusive a mis hermanas…_

Una vez apagado la consola, empecé a caminar junto con Cristina para salir del laboratorio. He tomado una decisión, y no me arrepiento de nada, es tiempo de olvidar… Duele, pero ella me ayudará a superarlo, estoy seguro de eso.

* * *

 _ **Ufff... ¡Cuanta intensidad? Ha este punto, muchas cosas le han sucedido a Lincoln, demasiadas como para que su mente siga completamente sana. Todo el sufrimiento, ira y tristeza lo han llevado a buscar alivio en diversas formas, una de ellas es el proyecto FUTURO PERDIDO, y la otra es Cristina... Que pasaría si ambos chocasén? Pues ya lo hemos descubierto en este capitulo. Pero, porque escogió a Cristina? Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente, y último capitulo de este Fanfic. Si alguno se preguntaba que le ocurrió a las hermanas de Lincoln, pues en este capítulo lo he dejado claro... Pero si quieren más detalles, díganme en sus reviews si quieren que incluya eso en el tercer cap. Por el momento, eso ha sido todo. No se olviden de seguirme como Rasec02 en Facebook y también de meterse al grupo: The Loud House - Louders (Antiguamente llamado TLH - Sociedad Louder) donde soy muy participativo con mi cuenta real y mi fanpage, es muy divertido estar ahí, no se decepcionarán. Sin más, ¡nos leeremos pronto!**_

 _ **PD: Lo siguiente a actualizar, será Una historia de The Loud House: Secretos y hermanas, a finales de este mes. El capitulo doce es el principio del fin...**_

 _ **PD2: Deja tu review plox :´v**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Desde ahora seré lo más breve posible en esta parte de mis historias. Si se preguntaron por mi ausencia, pues se debió a la falta de tiempo y no saber organizarme bien. Ahora estoy tratando de volver a la escritura. Espero que comprendan. Un saludo a todos los que aún siguen mis historias.**_

 _ **Sin más, que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

Una historia de The Loud House: Futuro Perdido – Capítulo III

" _Buenos días ciudadanos de Royal Woods, Hoy es 5 de Mayo del 2042, les habla su amiga Scarlet, otra vez con las noticias desde la radio oficial de nuestra querida ciudad. Antes de empezar con las noticias, les envió un saludo fraterno a todos los miembros del municipio, desde el alcalde hasta sus trabajadores de limpieza ¡Sigan haciendo un gran trabajo chicos! Bueno, como sabrán muchos de ustedes, han surgido rumores de que el recurso hídrico está en su punto más bajo, eso sin duda es una falacia… No se dejen engañar por egoístas que solo desean crear confusión y caos en nuestros hogares. Conozco personalmente a nuestro alcalde, y estoy muy segura que está haciendo todo lo posible para solucionar los problemas existentes, pues aunque no se haga oficial aún, una nueva fuente de agua está a punto de ser descubierta, solo es cuestión de esperar mis amigos. En otras noticias, debo informar que desgraciadamente, cinco personas fueron encontradas muertas de maneras muy difíciles de describir. Aún no se tiene información certera del autor o los autores de esa masacre… Dios mío, esto resulta muy difícil de creer para mí, ¡Pero afortunadamente nuestro alcalde Labrant está poniendo las manos a la obra para encontrar a los causantes de esto! Abriremos nuestra línea telefónica para escuchar sus opiniones._

― _¿Hola con Scarlet?_

― _¡Sí! ¡Estas al aire! ¿Cuál es tu nombre radioyente?_

― _¡Eres un perra vendi…!_

― _¡Oh cielos! ¡Parece que se cortó! Es una lástima, esperamos más llamadas después de estos mensajes del alcalde…"_

―Me agradaba más el locutor anterior, supongo que se cansó de ser un vendido y se reveló, en fin…

Mi cuerpo sentía un frio increíble, el calor corporal no era suficiente para evitar los temblores, ¿Acaso estaba en la Antártida? No sé si era mi imaginación, pero el vapor escapaba como cascada de mi boca. Quizás la temperatura este rodeando los cero grados, algo que en estos tiempos ya era considerado natural. Quizás deba quedarme congelado, así contribuyo a la recuperación del mundo… No, mi muerte no solucionaría nada, ya nadie puede hacer algo por arreglar toda esta mierda. El frío rodeaba mi cuerpo, ya casi no podía sentir mis manos, los dedos de mis pies estaban totalmente duros, la mucosidad de mi cuerpo estaba congelándose poco a poco. Creo… que solo debo cerrar los ojos y esperar… Pero eso no ocurrió.

Unos brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, regalándome un calor que nunca antes había sentido. Puede que sea algo artístico, pero el color rosado volvió a mi cuerpo, esos brazos, esas piernas, ese abultado abdomen, ese cuerpo, me regaló las fuerzas necesarias para soportar ese frio que quiebra hasta mi alma… Estoy seguro que se trataba de una nueva oportunidad.

―Estaba preocupada por ti, temblabas mucho al dormir, no me quedo otra más que abrazarte ―. La escuché decir, con algo de ternura.

Abrí mis ojos con algo de cansancio, no había mayor luminosidad que la del ambiente, pero es de esperarse si vives en medio de la nada… Mejor dicho en medio del bosque. Me costó tiempo, pero pude construir una cabaña a base de madera, era lo suficientemente grande para poder convivir, aunque no contamos con electricidad o agua potable, hemos podido valernos de nuestro propio esfuerzo, lo único tecnológico que tenemos es la radio, un teléfono móvil y una linterna a pilas. No lo negaré, las noches son frías, las mañanas son duras, pero la tranquilidad y la paz de vivir a la intemperie no se compara con nada. Estaba por empezar en mi aventura de cada día, gracias a su apoyo incondicional… Me resulta difícil de creer, pero durante seis meses hemos estado juntos, luchando por salir adelante frente a toda esta mierda. Quisiera dejarme caer y desfallecer de una buena vez, pero ya sea para bien o para mal, debo seguir en pie por ella… y por él.

― ¿Lincoln? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que ponga a calentar algo de agua para ti?

Su voz sonaba tan tierna, ya no usaba aquel tono seductor y/o lascivo, ahora era confortante, lleno de confianza, lleno de esperanza. No quería dejarla esperando mucho por una respuesta, me levanté de mi cama, caminé lentamente hacia ella, sujetando su blanco rostro, y le implante un beso de agradecimiento, ni siquiera los abrigos que llevaba puesto me evitaban abrazarla con ternura, aunque claro, lo hice con el mayor cuidado posible… Una embarazada no puede arriesgar su panza por nada del mundo.

―Estoy bien Cristina, gracias por haberme abrazado anoche, realmente lo necesitaba ―. Dije con algo de alegría, mientras colocaba mi mano derecha sobre su estómago. ― ¿Estas segura que no le paso nada a nuestro bebé? Quizás hice algún movimiento brusco y…

―Tranquilo ―. Me dijo al momento que posaba sus manos sobre mis mejillas. ―El bebé está muy bien, aunque últimamente está pateando más de lo debido. Ojala no adelante su llegada antes de tiempo.

Ese era de mi mayor temor. A veces no dormía por vigilar a Cristina, pensando en que algo malo le pasaría. El solo pensar en volver a ser padre, me traía sentimientos encontrados. Aún extrañaba a Lincy, pero mis acciones me daban una nueva oportunidad para corregir mis errores… Ahora las cosas eran más claras, solo debía preocuparme por Cristina, el bebé y en última instancia por mí. Tome su mano, invitándola a sentarse en la pequeña mesa de madera que hicimos con nuestro esfuerzo.

―No he podido dormir tranquilo últimamente, he soñado pesadillas sobre Cookie, Lincy, mis hermanas y nuestro hijo… Y lo peor es que todos terminan relacionándose, temo que algo le pase al bebé Cristina.

Con el tiempo tuve que contarle a Cristina sobre los acontecimientos de mi vida, si bien me guarde algunos como la relación que mantuve con algunas de mis hermanas, podría decirse que conocía todo de mí. Después de abandonar el bunker de Lisa, no paso mucho para empezar a convivir como ella había prometido, pero más tarde que nunca, decidimos abandonar Royal Woods, para empezar una nueva vida, con más tranquilidad. Nunca se me había cruzado la idea de vivir en el bosque, pero fue Cristina quien me convenció de mudarnos, ella había escuchado historias sobre personas que vivían muy tranquilamente dentro de la frondosidad, obviamente tenías que arreglártelas para conseguir comida y agua, pero no era tan diferente a como era la ciudad. No tuve que presentar mi carta de renuncia al hospital, estoy muy seguro que les importaba una mierda a los directores del sanatorio. Por el lado de Cristina, ella solo quería huir de la ciudad lo más pronto posible…

En el camino conocimos algunas personas que también vivían en el bosque, apenas dos hombres muy ancianos, cuyas casa estaban a kilómetros de distancia, pero su esfuerzo lo valía para cazar su alimento. No eran muy habladores que digamos, pero nos dieron tips para sobrevivir en la frondosidad. A opinión personal, lo más difícil fue encontrar un lugar donde establecer la cabaña, los recursos no serían tan complicados, pues por donde vieras había arboles de diferentes formas y tamaños.

Con el pasar de los días, logramos alzar la cabaña de madera, no era grande ni espaciosa, pero era perfecta para nosotros dos… Y en cuestión de un parpadeo, estábamos en la espera de alguien más en nuestra cabaña. Tanto Cristina como yo esperamos ansiosos al bebé, sobretodo ella, pues es la primera vez que será madre… Ese tema la volvía muy sensible. Su anterior vida no era la mejor para ser una madre, por eso se vio en necesidad de realizar constantes abortos. No la culpo, yo no podría tratar solo con un bebé, me volvería loco.

―Tranquilo, yo y nuestro pequeño estamos bien, debes prepararte para salir, hay que conseguir leña para esta noche.

Quizás nuestra relación no sea tan profunda como lo era con mis hermanas, y tampoco puede equipararse a mi relación con Cookie. Pero Cristina tenía algo especial que me daba mucha paz interior, y no hablemos de su sensual figura femenina.

Me vestí para la larga caminata en búsqueda de leña, y no tardo mucho para salir de nuestro refugio y encaminarnos en la frondosidad. Cristina se sujetaba de mí para no perder el paso, aun así tenía que moderar mi velocidad para no ocasionar un accidente. Los minutos pasaban, y el resultado era mínimo, nuestra leña reunida solo alcanzaría para un par de horas, y necesitábamos mucho más, pero para mí mala suerte Cristina ya estaba agotada por el esfuerzo físico. No podía arriesgarla más, usaríamos lo que reunimos, no quedaba de otra.

Me resultaba más problemático volver a nuestro hogar pues más allá de refugiarte, descansar, comer y dormir, no había otra cosas más que hacer. No me arrepiento de mi actual vida, pero a veces quisiera que me diera más sorpresas, pues cuando trabajaba en el hospital, situaciones curiosas sucedían constantemente. Y ahora todo es tan… Tranquilo.

Al volver a la cabaña, Cristina fue directo a la cama, estaba muy cansada para poder hacer algo. Eso solo me indicaba una cosa, ahora debía cazar algo para comer, o en su defecto, recolectar algún fruto del bosque. Por necesidad, aprendí a usar el arco y flecha, al inicio no podía ni darle a una roca fija, pero ahora soy bueno dándole a los conejos. Hoy en día tienes que fijarte mucho en lo que comes, la contaminación no perdono a los animales, era normal ver perros y gatos deformes, sin pelaje o con alguna extremidad extra, producto de las aguas contaminadas… La vida silvestre tampoco se salvó, si cazabas una liebre, conejo o lo que fuera, debías revisarlo y asegurarte de que no tenga algo extraño, un sarpullido o la carne de color negruzco, era signo inequivocable de carne toxica para el ser humano, aunque eso no significaba nada para muchos… Ya saben, la necesidad de comer algo.

Aventurarme en el bosque solo nunca era divertido, algunos sonidos llegaban a asustar si no estabas preparado, pero la necesidad te hace enfrentar todo. Empezaba a atardecer, debía apresurarme si quería llevar algo de cenar a casa. Otra vez, estaba caminando sin parar por muchos minutos, hasta que por fin encontré un conejo de color blanco a unos cuantos metros de distancia, comiendo algo similar a una rama.

―Ya te tengo amiguito… ―. Me dije apuntándole con la flecha.

El conejo estaba de lo más tranquilo, sin esperar lo que le pasaría. La tensión sobre la liga de mi arco estaba a tope, solo necesitaba soltarla para asesinar al bendito conejo, pero algo surgió a mi mente.

―Se parece a… Bun Bun…

Mi mente comenzaba a joderme demasiado, ¡No soy un niño joder! ¿Por qué ahora tengo que pensar en ese estúpido muñeco de felpa? Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi, ¿Porque ahora? Maldita sea…

No podía dudar más, era él o yo. No podía permitirme fallar. Solté la flecha, fue con velocidad, estaba seguro que acertaría en mi blanco, pero no fue así. Aunque quizás la flecha rozo al animal, no llegó a lastimarlo gravemente, al menos no que pudiera ver. No me daría por vencido, empecé a seguirlo con prisa, para tratar de encontrar y atinarle de una buena vez. Al llegar a donde se encontraba antes, pude hallar unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, quizás le cause una herida grave. Seguí el rastro de su andar, con esperanzas de que ese conejo no tenga carne toxica, pues ese sería la cereza sobre el pastel para un día de mierda como este.

Las plantas de mis pies me dolían de tanto caminar, pero muy en el fondo sé que vale la pena, no por mí ni por Cristina, sino por el bebé. Ese conejo corrió mucho para estar lastimado, pues su rastro seguía y seguía, llevándome hasta lo que parecía ser un árbol muy grande, era extraño, ya no había rastro del conejo pero sí de su sangre, un pequeño charco estaba cerca de las raíces del árbol, como si la tierra se lo hubiera comido y solo dejo el líquido rojo. Extraño no era la palabra, coincidente, esa sí lo era. Alguien o algo se llevó al conejo, por mi bien espero que no esté cerca. Estaba preparando una flecha para defenderme si era necesario, pero al momento de cargarla, algo cayó cerca de mí, y lo hizo con mucha fuerza, como si fuera lanzado directo al suelo como un balón de futbol americano.

― ¿Acaso es? ¿Es el conejo?

El animal parecía haber sido aplastado con mucha fuerza, como si una mano gigante lo hubiera sujetado y presionado hasta que sus ojos salgan de sus orbitas. Más allá de su motivo de muerte, no parecía estar contaminado o algo así por el estilo, estaba muerto y eso me servía. Lo recogí y lo oculte en mi bolsa de piel, mientras me preparaba para salir corriendo de esa zona del bosque. No esperé más y emprendí mi huida.

Corrí…

Corrí…

Y seguí corriendo…

Pero una rama me detuvo de la peor manera, haciéndome caer de manera muy brusca al suelo. El dolor en mis manos era mucho peor de lo que imaginaba, mi rostro estaba enterrado entre la tierra, el asqueroso sabor a tierra entro a mis ojos y a mi boca. Trate de levantarme, pero al subir la mirada, algo me dejo totalmente petrificado.

Ahí estaba, una extraña figura pequeña, algo delgada, parecía tener el cuerpo de un ser pequeño, pero me sorprendió que estuviera suspendido entre las ramas de los árboles. Parecía estar mirándome solo a mí, como si fuera una presa totalmente indefensa. No lo negaré, estaba a punto de orinarme al notar que sus ojos tenía un brillo rojizo, lleno de maldad, y fue peor cuando comenzó a moverse lentamente entre las ramas, dándome cuenta que poseía brazos muy largos, brazos extremadamente largos… No, me equivoco, se trataba de tentáculos, monstruosos y afilados tentáculos metálicos. Aquella cosa parecía estar cada vez más cerca, pues las ramas a su alrededor comenzaban a hacerse a un lado. No espere más, no iba a dejar que el miedo me consumiera, sujete mi bolsa con fuerza y empecé a correr con toda velocidad. Otra vez, sin mirar atrás, tropezando y cortándome con algunas ramas, pero llegar a salvo era mi mayor preocupación.

Aún faltaba mucho para llegar hasta mi hogar, el sol estaba por ocultarse y el frío empezaba a empeorar y los pocos animales del bosque regresaban a sus refugios. Mientras que yo corría, o al menos trataba, para volver a mi hogar, al lado de Cristina y el bebé en su vientre. Debo volver, no puedo permitirme fallarle, no puedo fallarle a alguien que amo otra vez.

Mis piernas estaban en su punto de resistencia final, mi respiración estaba sumamente agitada, ya casi no podía sentir mis brazos. El simple hecho de parpadear, me causaba un dolor que se acumulaba, mientras más tiempo me mantengo despierto… Espera… ¿Mantenerme despierto? No puedo ceder aquí, ¡Tengo que volver con Cristina! ¡No puedo rendirme aquí!

*CRICK*

¿Qué fue ese sonido?

*CRICK*

¡No maldición! ¡Tengo que…!

*ZOOM*

…

―Ahhhhh… Demonios… Mi cabeza, duele demasiado… ¿Dónde estoy?

Me había despertado repentinamente, con un dolor de cabeza mucho peor al de una resaca provocada por unos excesos en copas de whisky y ron. Los mareos apenas eran una mera entrada al dolor dentro de mi cerebro. Parecía que un taladro estuviera perforando mi cráneo, no... Un demoledor muy pesado, y muy cargado. Comencé a observar alrededor mío, concentrarme me resultaba difícil, pero algunas cosas me eran muy familiares… Un momento ¿Acaso regrese a…?

― ¡Lincoln! ¡Despertaste! ―. La escuché decir muy preocupada.

La que ahora considero mi mujer, Cristina, se acercó a mí y tomo mi rostro, acariciándolo con ternura y preocupación.

― ¡Me preocupaste demasiado! ¡Realmente pensé que algo te pasó cuando te encontré!

¿Encontrarme? ¿Acaso atravesó todo el bosque solo para encontrarme? ¿Es que no entiende su condición?

―Cristina… ―. Dije mientras trataba de sentarme en la cama. ―Eso fue muy arriesgado, no debiste haber caminado tanto para encontrarme en el bosque.

Esperaba cualquier reacción de arrepentimiento, pero no fue lo que conseguí. Su mirada expresaba confusión, como si estuviera hablando algún sin sentido. Eso me preocupaba sin duda, hasta donde recuerdo, me desmaye en el bosque por el cansancio, pero…

― ¿Cristina? ―. Pregunté. ― ¿Eso fue lo que hiciste no?

―En realidad no Lincoln, no fui al bosque ―. Eso me sorprendió. ―Casi una hora después de llegar a casa, me asome por la ventana esperando tu regreso. Pero me sorprendí cuando te vi tirado cerca a unos árboles, no tuve que caminar mucho, aunque si me costó cargarte por tu peso y el de tus animales cazados.

― ¿Animales cazados? ―. Esto me estaba dejando sin palabras.

―Así es Lincoln, nunca antes habías cazado tres conejos a la vez en una sola caza. ¡Sí que te superaste! ―. Dijo lo más alegre posible. ― ¡Hoy comeremos como reyes Je Je!

Esto ya era extraño ¿Tres conejos? Si apenas pude con uno… Mejor dicho, recolectar uno. No, esto no pintaba nada bien, y menos aun cuando esa cosa estaba ahí afuera, quizás esperando a cazarme otra vez. ¿Acaso ese maldito ser me trajo hasta aquí? ¿Se tomó la molestia de cazar dos conejos más para mí? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso…?

Si antes estaba preocupado por el bebé, ahora tengo que preocuparme el doble, buscar la manera de que esa cosa no nos moleste… Mi vida no ha dejado de ser una mierda.

 _Tres días después…_

Los siguientes días me sentía más que preocupado, las cosas no pintaban nada bien, durante las caminatas en el bosque me sentía observado, terriblemente observado, como si algo estuviera esperando a que baje mi guardia para atacarme directo al cuello. No le dije nada a Cristina sobre el accidente con esa criatura, no quería preocuparla por temor a que le suceda algo al bebé. Debido a eso, andaba más preparado respecto a nuestra seguridad. Y trataba de no alejarnos tanto de la cabaña, por lo menos lo suficiente para no ser presas fáciles.

Algo dentro de mí estaba mal, podía sentirlo, es como si por dentro, mis intestinos empezaran a fallar por momentos, era obvio por los constantes episodios de debilidad extrema que tenía cuando caminaba… Soy doctor, y sé que esto no es nada normal. Quizás tantos años bebiendo todo tipo de licores, ya están cobrando factura… Pero necesitaba mantener mi esfuerzo ahora mismo, por mi hijo y por Cristina.

Hoy no es un día normal, pude sentir a Cristina muy distante, como queriendo evitar hablarme lo más posible. A contrario de lo que se pueda pensar, eso no me preocupa tanto, el tiempo me ha hecho menos cariñoso con las personas que me acompañan, siendo la única excepción esa pequeña vida que está dentro del cuerpo de Cristina. Nada me importa más en este momento…

Ya estaba atardeciendo y no habíamos conseguido mucho hoy día, en casa aún quedaba medio conejo para la cena, pero nos preocupaba no haber encontrado algo para los siguientes días, apenas unas cuantas vallas silvestres y aves pequeñas que apenas son un aperitivo… Quizás sea por eso la molestia de Cristina, aunque con las mujeres nunca se sabe, nunca las llegué a entender bien aun cuando conviví con diez hermanas, ni siquiera hoy que me falta poco para llegar a las cuatro décadas.

―Lincoln, debemos apresurarnos en volver a la cabaña antes que oscurezca, de lo contrario volver sería todo una odisea y seriamos presa fácil…

En eso no se equivocaba, como he dicho antes, el bosque no perdona a nada ni a nadie, debes ser muy consciente en todo momento, agudizar tus sentidos al máximo, planificar tu… Un momento… ¿Acaso dijo _ser presa fácil?_ En todo el tiempo que llevamos viviendo juntos, ella nunca supo de algún peligro más que perderse en el bosque, y eso es decir mucho en realidad. Entonces, ¿A qué se refiere con _ser presa fácil_?

―Digo… ¡Seria fatal para la salud del bebé Lincoln! ¡Eso! ¡Creo que debemos volver ahora mismo, no me siento del todo bien!

― ¿Te sucede algo Cristina? ―. Pregunté con mucha preocupación. ―Volvamos de inmediato, no quiero que te suceda nada.

Por ahora no le preguntaría sobre eso, pero no puedo evitar sentir que… Algo no anda bien.

 _Por la noche_

―Cristina, no puedo evitar pensar que algo muy malo pasará, mi instinto no para de decirme que debemos huir.

Mi preocupación era clara, acabábamos de comer nuestras pequeñas aves. Apenas un aperitivo para nosotros como dije, pero no habíamos conseguido nada más en los últimos días, era realmente desesperante para ambos.

―No exageres Lincoln, en todo este tiempo, lo único peligroso que afrontamos es la escases de comida, muy aparte de eso, no hemos sufrido ¿Verdad Lincoln?

Eso me ponía en una situación poco apetecible, no sabía si comentarle la verdad sobre el encuentro con ese animal en el bosque. Podría hacerlo, pero… ¿Cómo reaccionaría si lo hiciera? Lo que menos quiero es afectar su estabilidad emocional, y la del bebé también.

―Pues… Yo… La verdad es que… ―. Demonios, no me había puesto así desde que era un niño.

― ¿Acaso me ocultas algo?

Genial, ya la estaba jodiendo. Es decir, ¿Realmente debía hablarle sobre esto? Quizás aluciné de tanto cansancio, quizás realmente cacé dos conejos hace días y no me acordé de eso. Maldita sea, apuesto que todo esto me ocurre por la falta de alcohol en mí sangre, extraño el agrio sabor del ron en mi garganta…

― ¡Lincoln!

―Bueno Cristina, solo trataba de decir que hace días vi unos osos caminando cerca, y temo que vengan hasta aquí a lastimarnos. Sabes que soy algo paranoico, perdona por preocuparte tanto.

El rostro de Cristina mostraba insatisfacción, y era muy evidente pues mi nerviosismo era muy notable. Se acercó más a mí, tratando de buscar calor corporal, pues la temperatura ambiente comenzaba a descender. Mi brazo rodeaba su hombro, y ella trataba de abrazar mi estómago, parecíamos una pareja muy melosa y feliz, algo que no acostumbramos hacer.

―Sabes que no me gusta los secretos Lincoln, siempre te confieso todo sobre mí, y sé que tú también haces lo mismo ―. Dijo con algo de cariño, mientras me daba un tierno pero corto beso en los labios.

―Lo sé y siempre trato de no hacerlo ―. Ahora que estábamos así averiguaría porque dijo _presa fácil_ hace horas. ―Cristina, cuando estábamos en el bosque, mencionaste algo que me dejo muy dubitativo ―. Dije con mucha intriga.

― ¿A qué te refieres Lincoln?

―Cuando el cansancio era evidente en ambos y estaba oscureciendo, tú dijiste: "Volvamos a la cabaña, que seremos presa fácil" Lo que es extraño, pues en todo el tiempo viviendo aquí, no hemos visto ningún animal peligroso en plena cacería y recolección, ¿A qué te referías con eso entonces?

Por un momento, mi actual pareja se quedó completamente callada, como si le hubiera dicho algo sumamente perturbador. Esto alimentaba mis sospechas, algo está ocultándome y debo averiguar que es.

―Parece que no puedes cumplir con tu propia promesa de "0 secretos" entre ambos. Pero no es tarde, cuéntame de que se trata Cristina, ¿Acaso viste algo fuera de lo común?

Al preguntarle eso, ella se soltó su abrazo y trato de separarse un poco de mí. La notaba muy tensa, pero trato de calmarse tomando un sorbo del mate caliente que había preparado. Con los pocos recursos que teníamos, esa bebida caliente era lo mejor que podías tomar para calentarte.

―Te lo contaré… ―. Dijo muy secamente. ―Pero primero toma tu mate, si se enfría ya no te podrá calentar.

―Vale, con tal de saber de qué se trata todo esto ―. Dije mientras tomaba pequeños sorbos de la taza. ―Cristina, solo quiero saber si es algo malo… Cosas muy extrañas han ocurrido recientemente. No pensaba tener que decírtelo, me encontré con una extraña criatura hace unos días, una muy peligrosa que se parecía a….

Repentinamente, mi cabeza empezaba a dolerme más de lo normal, mis ojos parecían querer salirse de sus orbitas y mi cuerpo empezaba pesar como si mi ropa pesara toneladas. Esto no era bueno, parecía entrar en un estado similar al de un drogadicto, entonces, con la poca consciencia que tenía, pude sacar mis conclusiones rápidas.

―Cristina… ¿Qué has hecho? ―. Trataba de decir con esfuerzo.

―Lo siento Lincoln ―. Decía a quien consideraba mi pareja, mientras las lágrimas salían de su rostro. ―Realmente lo siento Lincoln, pero él me prometió una vida libre, una mejor vida para nosotros... Donde no tendremos que luchar por sobrevivir, podremos ser felices… ¡Él me lo prometió! Solo debo entregarte, hablará contigo, y luego te dejara libre, nos dejará libre a los tres ¡Podremos ser felices Lincoln! Nuestro propio lugar en la ciudad, nuestro bebé tendrá la vida que merece, nosotros tendremos la vida que merecemos… Solo debo entregarte a él, a Robert Labrant.

Maldita sea, una parte de mí sabía que esto era inevitable. Ese desgraciado no me dejaría en paz, apuesto mis riñones a que ese maldito profanaría mi tumba y lanzaría mi cadáver a un pozo lleno de sanguijuelas, tan solo para que pueda reírse todo el puto día. Ahora estaba completamente hecho mierda, ese desgraciado ya había tomado lo último que me quedaba, esperanza…

―Cris-Cris-Cristina, ese hombre… No te dará nada… Solo quiere torturarme y luego matarme… Él te engaño… ―. Ya ni siquiera podía sentir mi rostro.

― ¡Te equivocas! ¡Él me lo prometió! ¡Me dio su palabra!

Sus gritos por tratar de tener la razón eran demasiado fuertes, inclusive para una mujer embarazada. Sus gritos se volvían más inentendibles, pero pude sentir unos movimientos extraños sobre la cabaña… Algo estaba cerca y ella no lo notaba, no estaba en sus cabales.

―C-Cristina… Debes huir… Por favor, no es…

 _Demasiado tarde…_

Un fuerte sonido se hizo presente, mientras que mi "esposa" seguía gritando desesperadamente. El techo de madera se abrió en pedazos, dejando a la vista a esa cosa que me persiguió hace algunos días. Sus ojos rojos sedientos de sangre, fueron como una inyección de adrenalina a mi cuerpo, el cual reaccionó de forma instantánea ante el "olor" del peligro, pequeños impulsos trataban de moverme, siquiera un poco, mis extremidades.

Cristina se giró para ver aquel ser con tentáculos metálicos, este se acercó demasiado a ella, estando frente a frente.

―No… ¡Cumplí con su pedido! ¡Él debe cumplir su…!

No termino de hablar, su pecho fu atravesado por uno de esos tentáculos metálicos, sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta. A pesar del dolor en mis ojos, pude observar que la atravesó justo en el corazón, inclusive pequeños pedazos del mismo estaban en la punta del tentáculo.

―No, carajo… T-te dije que co-corrieras, Cris… Te dije… ¡Maldición, no otra vez! ―. Grite con furia.

Ella no dijo nada, su cuerpo cayó al suelo mientras la sangre invadía el suelo, parecía una fuga de agua muy fuerte. Un espectáculo nada agradable, peor aún, sabiendo que dos vidas eran las que morían ahora mismo.

―No otra vez… No… Otra… Vez ―. Decía con mucho cansancio.

Trate de levantarme, poco a poco lo estaba consiguiendo. Pero mi cuerpo cedió ante la droga provocando que cayera cerca del cadáver de Cristina.

―Perdóname ―. Dije mientras derramaba muchas lágrimas. ―No he sido capaz de protegerte, no pude proteger a nuestro bebé, no sirvo para nada…

Quizás era mi momento de morir, ya no me quedaba nada. Todo lo que alguna vez amé… Ahora no existe.

Empezaba a cerrar mis ojos con lentitud, dejando libre a mi alma.

 _Aún no es tu momento._

Antes que todo acabará, sentí uno de esos tentáculos rodeándome con fuerza. El mismo me levanto cerca de ese maldito ser, mientras que otro de sus tentáculos toco mi pecho, emitiendo un poderoso choque eléctrico, despertando todo mi cuerpo del efecto de la droga. Era muy doloroso, juro que mis lágrimas se evaporaron en cuestión de milisegundos.

― ¡Que quieres de mí! ―. Dije completamente lucido. ― ¡Mátame de una vez!

Entonces, la protección alrededor de esa cosa comenzó a liberarse, mostrando al ser que ahí estaba dentro… Hubiera preferido morir antes de verlo.

―TÚ… SER… PADRE…

Ese pequeño rostro era inconfundible. No podía describirlo, es aún peor de lo que imagine. Ese desgraciado es capaz de cosas inimaginables, inclusive ha acabado con la humanidad de mi pequeña hija… Lincy

―PADRE… TRAIDOR… MALO… MORIR…

Mis emociones, que por cierto estaban por los suelos, empezaban a tratar de componerse otra vez.

―Lincy… soy yo tu pa…

No pude terminar de decírselo, uno de sus tentáculos golpeo fuertemente mi cabeza, haciéndome caer fuertemente contra el suelo. Ya no recordaba mucho, mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse, y lo último que pude observar, fueron esos tentáculos metálicos rodeándome con brusquedad. Todo esto parecía una maldita pesadilla.

―0―

Desperté con mucho dolor en la cabeza. A pesar del dolor en mis articulaciones, sentía que mis energías habían vuelto. No tarde en darme cuenta en donde estaba tirado.

―Maldita sea, tarde mucho para huir de este maldito agujero.

La frustración era evidente en mi rostro al ver mi antigua casa. Esa donde pasé mi infancia, esa donde descubrí el amor verdadero, esa donde obtuve mi primer beso… Me levanté con furia, dado que estaba de nuevo en Royal Woods, habría que encontrar la forma más rápida de salir de este lugar maldito. Sin embargo, algo me puso los pelos de punta al estar completamente de pie.

"CORRE"

Estaba escrito con sangre en el suelo, lo suficientemente grande para que un helicóptero lo pueda ver. Me revisé rápidamente, buscando alguna herida de gravedad. Para mi suerte estaba intacto, pero algo me decía que no lo estaría por mucho tiempo.

*CRICK* *CRACK* *TRICK*

Unos extraños sonidos se hicieron presente. No tarde en descubrir de donde provenían.

―Miren quien está aquí chicas ―. Dijo ese maldito demonio. ―Vamos a darle la bienvenida al estilo de las viudas negras.

Aquellas bestias metálicas aparecieron como demonios ascendiendo desde el infierno, sus partes metálicas no hacían más que provocarme un miedo tan profundo, tanto que podía sentirlo en la médula. Pero esta vez no caería, empezaba a retroceder con lentitud, debía llegar hasta la escotilla que escondía el ex-laboratorio de Lisa.

Mientras retrocedía cada paso, esos monstruos se acercaban como si fueran leonas rodeando a su presa. Ya había llegado a la escotilla, solo me quedaba colocar la maldita clave de acceso. No recordaba bien los números de la contraseña, pero ante ese momento los coloque involuntariamente sin pensarlo.

―Listo, ¡Ataquen viudas!

― ¡No carajo!

Trate de cubrirme, como si eso lograra evitar que me masacraran, pero algo inesperado sucedió.

― Miren quien es… ―. Dijo la viuda negra líder. ― Es la traidora ―. Dijo al ver quien había llegado.

―No puede ser… ¿Eres tu Lincy?

En mi rostro ya no cabían más expresiones, aquella que alguna vez fue mi hija, ahora impedía que esas bestias me alcancen. Su esfuerzo era evidente, pues ella sola contra tres viudas negras, solo aseguraba que terminaría muriendo muy pronto.

― ¡No hagas esto! ―. Grite con todas mis fuerzas, mientras ella las retenía.

― ¡CORREEE!

Esa voz, que fácilmente podía confundirse con la de un monstruo, me hizo reaccionar. No espere más, abrí la escotilla, adentrándome hacia el búnker. Lo último que vi de Lincy, fue como era rodeada por esas cosas. Podría jurar, que su pequeño ojo asustado, me dio una última mirada, dándome a entender que sería la última vez que nos veríamos.

Cerré la escotilla con fuerza, no había tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias de lo que haría. Debo de arreglar toda esta mierda, como dijo Lisa, en mis manos está la solución. Digité la segunda contraseña en la puerta secreta, abriendo paso al laboratorio secreto. Mientras hacía esto, fuertes golpes eran audibles, provenientes de la escotilla principal.

―Tal parece que no pudo retenerlas mucho tiempo.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia las computadoras y la consola principal, configurando la máquina para poder realizar el viaje lo más pronto posible. Sí, activaré la máquina que me permitirá viajar hacia el pasado. Intentaré remediar mis errores… Ya encontraría una forma de hacerlo, espero que mis acciones no interfieran mucho a mi yo del pasado, hay cosas que deben evitarse.

*TURNNNN…*

El sonido de la escotilla cayendo al suelo se hizo presente, esas cosas lograron entrar a la primera parte del búnker. Tenía que apresurarme, la maquina necesitaba unos momentos más para estar disponible en su totalidad. Mientras esperaba, escuchaba a aquellas arpías de metal gruñir con furia y sed de sangre.

―Puedo olerlo hermanas… ― Escuche decir detrás de la puerta metálica. ― ¡ESTA DETRÁS DE ESTE MURO! ¡A POR ÉL!

Los golpes contra la puerta no se hicieron esperar. Un sonido me dio la señal de que era momento de entrar en la máquina. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, entré dentro de esa capsula de vidrio. El siguiente paso era colocar las intravenosas en ambos brazos. No fue la mejor parte que digamos, pero con toda la prisa del mundo, lo hice. Cerré la puerta translucida con algo de esfuerzo y la estrecha cabina empezó a llenarse de un líquido verduzco, este era necesario para empezar el "traslado". La máquina empezó a vibrar, similar a una lavadora.

― ¡VAMOS HERMANAS! ¡ATAQUEN CON FUERZA!

Esas cosas estaban por entrar, desde aquí se podía observar la grieta en la pared, la cual se volvía más grande con cada golpe. No paso mucho para que los primeros rayos se hicieran presentes, estos parecían bailar alrededor de la máquina, sus cables y sus conexiones… Entonces fue cuando sentí uno de ellos.

*ARGHMMM*

Grite dentro del líquido, recibir un rayo mientras estas sumergido en líquido no es nada agradable, es como si miles de agujas perforaran cada célula de tu piel… Y creo que eso se queda muy corto para describirlo.

Los rayos se intensificaban a mí alrededor, sabía que este dolor no sería muy duradero, pero debía aguantar, sé que funcionará, sé que funcionará, maldita sea ¡SE QUE FUNCIONARÁ!

― ¡AHÍ ESTA! ¡MÁTENLO AHORA!

Estaban a punto de atacarme, pero el tiempo pareció detenerse, todo frente a mis ojos avanzaba a un ritmo tan lento, hasta el punto que todo parecía estar congelado. Pude ver los detalles de todo, cada grieta en los trajes metálicos de las viudas negras, sus ojos cargados de un rojo brillante y claro, las manchas de sangre en cada una de ellas.

Pensaba que el tiempo empezaría a retroceder en cámara lenta, pero un pequeño destello se hico presente frente a mis ojos, y de un momento a otro… Todo era blanco, similar a ver directamente al sol, pero sin poder cerrar los ojos.

Era lo último que recuerdo.

―0―

― ¡Ahhh! ¡Carajo! ¡Mi…! ¡Mi cabeza! Y… ¿Tierra?

Estaba sobre mucha tierra, es como si hubiera sufrido una gran caída contra el suelo, no tan fuerte para matarme, pero si lo suficiente para dejarme bien jodido.

Levante la mirada para observar donde "caí". En todos lados solo había árboles, no tantos como un bosque, pero si los suficientes para obligar a encontrar un camino. ¿Acaso el laboratorio explotó y termine en el bosque de Royal Woods? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta… Pequeños luces brillaban en el horizonte, pasando los árboles. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Civilización. A pesar de todo el castigo que viví recientemente, mi cuerpo parece estar en buena condición para trotar. Aceleré el paso para llegar hasta el final.

No podía creerlo…

―Funcionó… No puedo creerlo ¡En verdad funcionó! ―. Gritaba mientras saltaba, o eso trataba, al ver ese magnífico espectáculo.

Frente mío, estaba Royal Woods, brillando como en sus años mozos… Era el Royal Woods que recordaba, el que amaba, el que lucía como un pueblo honesto y pulcro. Antes de dirigirme hacia allí, gire mi cabeza para observar como estaba la zona donde "aterricé"

―Carajo… ¿Acaso llegué en un meteorito? ―. Dije al ver el cráter formado en la tierra.

No espere más y empecé a caminar a Royal Woods. Las cosas realmente eran diferentes de donde provengo, a pesar de ser algo tarde, la ciudad seguía manteniendo un ambiente amistoso, inclusive una monja me saludó y me pregunto por mi ropa quemada, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de eso. No le respondí y seguí mi camino, no tengo tiempo para detenerme a hablar con desconocidos.

Aún recordaba el camino a casa, es por eso que no demore demasiado en encontrar la residencia más bulliciosa de todo Royal Woods. Ese caos que era observable desde fuera se mantenía intacto, sin embargo algo me resultaba curioso.

―No hay gritos…

Decir que era extraño era decir poco, solo bajo situaciones muy especiales, mi familia se mantenía en completo silencio. Ese tipo de situaciones por lo general eran… Oh… No es tan difícil adivinar este comportamiento.

―Tal parece que mi llegada si causo alguna repercusión, deberé mantenerme al marguen…

Poco a poco el ruido empezó a hacerse presente, señal evidente de que las cosas en la casa Loud retomaban su rutina diaria. Me acerqué un poco a la ventana, tratando de oír lo que había sucedido.

―Este fue un día _shockeante_ ¿Verdad hermanas?

―Luan, si vas a seguir con tus chistes de movimientos telúricos, juro que estrenaré mis nuevos botines de fútbol en tu trasero.

―Haz lo que te dice Lynn hermana, podrás seguir con tus chistes en nuestra habitación.

― ¡Oigan! ¿¡Como que el suelo se movió un poco verdad!? Además de esas lucecitas en el bosque.

―Leni, literalmente, te expliqué diez veces seguidas que es un terremoto y un rayo…

―Estar en el sótano hizo que perdiera mi magnifico maquillaje ¡Qué horror!

―Je Je ¡Ahora podrás tener un maquillaje de polvo hermana!

―Quizás es una señal de que el fin de los tiempos está cerca. _Suspiro…_

― ¡Eso es completamente ilógico! ¡Las probabilidades de que el mundo se acabase a causa de un terremoto y un rayo son de 0.006%! Sin embargo, eso no resta lo incoherente de que esos dos fenómenos ocurran al mismo tiempo.

Mi corazón empezaba a latir con mucha fuerza. Después de muchos años, las veía con vida. No eran un espejismo, o una puta alucinación… Ellas estaban vivas frente a mis ojos, tan hermosas y tan puras. Una lágrima escapó de mi ojo izquierdo. No recordaba este acontecimiento, o bueno… Después de castigar a mi cuerpo con tanto alcohol, supongo que no puedo recordar bien los acontecimientos de mi pubertad. Poco a poco empezaba a retroceder, afortunadamente para mí, estaba lejos de su rango de visión estaba por alejarme por completo de mi antigua casa, pero alguien hizo su aparición.

―Bueno hermanas, esta inesperada situación ya pasó, ahora si me disculpan, subiré al segundo piso sin nada que reservar… ¡PIDO EL BAÑO PRIMERO!

― ¡HEY LINCOLN! ¡ESO ES TRAMPA!

Ese tipo de situaciones no eran difícil de recordar, a veces esas pequeñas discusiones por el dominio del baño, terminaban en risas y abrazos familiares. No quise seguir más tiempo ahí, comencé a tomar pasos rápidos para alejarme lo más pronto posible.

Bien, había logrado lo imposible al viajar en el tiempo, he confirmado que me encuentro aproximadamente un año atrás a que ocurra "la catástrofe", es decir, tengo tiempo de sobra para poder evitar que ocurra, arruinándome la vida. Muy aparte de eso cabe recordar que no tengo donde caer muerto, no tengo trabajo y no tengo ropa de cambio… ¿A dónde debería ir?

 _Media hora después…_

― ¡Contratado! ¡Empiezas el día de mañana a primera hora, puedes usar la parte trasera de la tienda para dormir!

―Gracias señor Flip, esto solo será temporal, hasta que pueda tener el dinero suficiente para conseguir mis documentos y así poder ejercer mi profesión.

―Sí sí lo que digas, por cierto ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

No había pensado en eso… Vamos Lincoln, di algo bueno para que no sospeche.

― Me llamo… Lexter Lavern… Vengo de Canadá.

―Está bien Lexter, será mejor que estés preparado para atender a los clientes mañana, con lo ocurrido hace unas horas, muchos vendrán en búsqueda de gasolina y suministros.

―Estaré pendiente de ello señor Flip.

No fue difícil en realidad, el simple hecho de cobrar por debajo de lo mínimo reglamentario fue motivo suficiente para contratarme.

Ahora solo quedaba juntar lo suficiente para poder crear documentos falsos, y poder ir a algún lugar donde requieran a un doctor que cobre lo mínimo para poder vivir. Quien sabe, quizás alguna clínica de abortos clandestina o una morgue, solo me bastaba tener algo de lo que subsistir para poder estar cerca de mi familia y claro, de mí mismo.

Tengo todo un año para detener al lunático de Robert Labrant… Solo espero poder contar con los medios suficientes para ello.

Sé que lo haré, el que este aquí es prueba de ello…

¿Verdad?

* * *

 _ **Bueno, este es practicamente el capítulo final, si se lo preguntan... Sí, escribía esto cada dos meses (Osea caos total como resultado final) Aún así, era lo que quería presentar. Como siempre, un saludo a todos los que me siguen. Lo siguiente que actualizaré, será mi historia principal "Secretos y hermanas".**_

 _ **Basicamente esta historia concluyó, podría hacer un epílogo corto, pero deberían pedirlo.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, ¡Nos leeremos pronto!**_


	4. EPÍLOGO

_**¡Hola a todos! He vuelto para darle la respectiva "conclusión" a esta historia. Algo que me tomó tiempo, y mucha inspiración mientras bebía café en la azotea de la universidad donde estudio. Pasarón muchas cosas por mi cabeza, en un inicio el protagonista iba a ser un OC, pero decidi descartarlo por que odio tener que llenar una historia de puro OC. Bien sin más, espero lo disfruten. Tendrán una sorpresa en la última parte de este epílogo.**_

* * *

Una historia de The Loud House: Futuro perdido

Epílogo

 _¡Bueeeeenooooos días Royal Woods! Ya es xx de xxxx del xxxx. Y esto es "Despierta con Steve" El sol ya nos saluda con su increíble presencia, el día es uno de los más preciosos que he visto ¡Y lo digo enserio! Recordarles que hoy hay una gran oferta de víveres y productos de limpieza en el supermercado central de un 45% ¡Una total locura! Así mismo, lamentablemente debo informar que una casa se incendió a causa de una fuga de gas, desafortunadamente nadie sobrevivió…_

 _En otras noticias, la familia Labrant hará un evento este fin de semana conmemorando los doce años del miembro más joven de la familia: Robert Labrant, un joven con mucho futuro por delante en el mundo de los negocios. Voceros de la familia indicaron que un selecto grupo está invitado, ojalá alguno de ustedes tenga suerte de ir…_

 _Ahora sí, aquí les va un éxito local para acelerar su mañana, su nombre es Luna Loud y nos mandó la canción llamada…_

*CRACK*

Lancé tan fuerte como pude ese aparato despertador del demonio. Maldición, odiaba tener que necesitar de esos a cada momento. Me levanté con pesadez, viendo a mí alrededor el terrible desastre. Mi piso era un asco, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo limpie? No tenía ni idea. Ya encontraría un momento adecuado para hacer una buena aseada, hasta un simple medico como yo sabía que era necesario.

Busque mi pequeña ventana, y pude observar la calle completamente limpia, unas cuantas personas paseando de lo más feliz en la vida. A veces pensaba en mi "pasado" todo lo que tuve que sufrir para llegar aquí, sin tener nada a la mano, las cosas fueron dándose de improvisto, hasta que finalmente pude armar un plan adecuado. Tropecé con algunos archivos llenos de papeles, recortes de periódicos y documentos importantes. No se me hacía difícil hallarlos, afortunadamente, la bibliotecaria de Royal Woods era tan anciana que no sabía que pasaba a su alrededor.

Por un tiempo pensé que sería un eterno encargado de la tienda del señor Flip. Por fortuna tal hombre era demasiado descuidado, y cuando enfermó gravemente no tuve mayor remedio que curarlo con todo lo que sabía. Quien sabe, si no hubiera estado ahí, probablemente Flip estaría muerto. A modo de agradecimiento, me recomendó con el gerente del centro comercial central. Mis dotes en medicina eran necesarios, pues muchos accidentes ocurrían constantemente. Para mi sorpresa, el gerente era tan o más avaro que Flip, poco le importaba si tenía algún documento que certifique mi profesión, solo llegaba, atendía a algún enfermo y me iba al finalizar el día. El cambio de trabajo me permitió costearme un piso en la zona menos habitada de Royal Woods. Eso bastaba para mí, aprendí a vivir sin lujos, por lo que me recordaba mucho a mis antiguos hogares.

Me aleje de la ventana, buscando en mi pequeño refrigerador, algo lo suficientemente comestible para desayunar. No recordaba tener un emparedado de mantequilla de maní. No parecía mohoso, por lo cual lo comí sin problema alguno. Y así empezaba otro día en la vida de Lexter Lavern, buscaba entre montículos de ropa, algo decente para colocarme, mientras rogaba que mi bata de doctor no tenga ninguna mancha de suciedad. Uno de esos requisitos para mantener mi trabajo, es estar siempre impecable para todos los pacientes, por alguna extraña razón, el gerente era fanático de la limpieza. Poco me importaba ahora, todo lo que quería era salir lo más pronto posible hasta el centro comercial.

Por lo que escuche, las ofertas en víveres harán enloquecer a muchos en Royal Woods, debía estar preparado pues los lesionados por las disputas de productos no se harían esperar. Luego de terminar de vestirme, salí con prisa del departamento, no sin tropezarme con algunos escombros de edificio en el camino. Agradecía haberme acordado la ubicación de cada uno, lastimarme de gravedad no estaba en los planes. La oscuridad del edificio era abrumadora, esta se extendía desde mi pequeña "guarida hasta la única conexión con la primera planta: Las escaleras, las cuales se encontraban sumamente frágiles, un paso en falso y probablemente caerías un piso.

No tardé en salir a la calle, caminaba rápidamente, evitando hacer contacto visual con cualquiera que se me cruzase. No faltaba mucho para llegar a mi destino, estaba por doblar la calle mientras pensaba en uno de mis tantos planes para atentar contra Robert Labrant…

― ¡Auch! ―. Escuche decir de una voz muy joven.

No tuve tiempo de entender lo sucedido hasta verla. Una joven niña estaba en el suelo, aparentemente tropezó conmigo y terminó cayendo estrepitosamente.

―Lo siento, no quise…

―No hay problema señor, puedo ponerme sola de… ―. Decía hasta que sintió algo en su rodilla. ― ¡Auch! Parece que me lastime un poco.

Solo esto me faltaba, vaya suerte la mía. ¿Acaso era un imán de problemas? Cualquier otra persona pasaría de largo, inclusive con mi experiencia debería hacerlo. Sin embargo, algo de esta chica se me hacía extrañamente familiar.

―Señor, no debería preocuparse, yo…

―Tranquila ―. Dije mientras sacaba un poco de alcohol en gel y unas banditas. ―Soy médico.

No opuso resistencia cuando limpie su herida con el alcohol y le tape aquel raspón. Por extraño que parezca, aquella jovencita se me quedaba viendo a los ojos mucho tiempo. Yo evitaba hacer todo contacto visual posible. Ser reconocido no estaba en los planes.

―Bien, eso será todo, lamento haber tropezado antes contigo.

―M-muchas gracias… Es muy amable señor…

―Lavern… Lexter Lavern.

―Muchas gracias señor Lavern, espero no ser descuidada la próxima vez.

―Opino lo mismo, que tengas un buen día.

― ¡Espere! Usted… Usted se parece a alguien que conozco pero… Además y-yo no… No le dije mi nombre.

―No es necesario, yo sé que…

― ¡M-mi…! ¡Mi nombre es Cookie!

Aquellos recuerdos que me persiguen en mis pesadillas se hacían presentes otra vez al escucharla decir su nombre. La que me amó alguna vez con todo su ser, estaba ahora parada frente a mí. Mi corazón aceleraba cada vez más, que situación para más inesperada en la que me encontraba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la pequeña cookie se acercó hasta mí y sacó algo de su mochila. Era un pequeño recipiente de metal en forma de corazón. Al abrirlo, pude darme cuenta de que traía.

―Tenga, preparo muchos de estos a diario, por lo general se los entregó a mi "futuro esposo". Y-yo… Hay por qué dije eso…

―No tienes de qué preocuparte pequeña, estoy seguro que él te corresponderá.

Una sonrisa llena de felicidad era visible en su rostro. Volvió a guardar sus cosas y prepararse para retomar su camino.

― ¡Muchas gracias señor! Debo volver a mi casa ¡Que tenga un buen día!

Diciendo eso, la pequeña cookie se alejaba con prisa, no sin antes dedicarme una bella sonrisa a la distancia. Esto fue algo inesperado " _Sorpresas te da la vida"_ ahora comprendo el mensaje de dicha frase… Dirigí mi vista a la galleta. Sin esperar más, di el primer mordisco, saboreando aquel delicioso sabor.

No espere más, seguí mi camino hasta llegar al centro comercial. Algunas personas estaban esperando que las puertas se abrieran, con la esperanza de conseguir las mejores ofertas. A veces eso me parecía una ridiculez, al trabajar ahí por un tiempo, uno es capaz de darse cuenta que las ofertas siempre están, si los demás fueran más cuidadosos se darían cuenta de lo mucho que desaprovechan.

Entre al gigantesco lugar, llegué rápido al marcador de asistencia. Si en algo era paranoico era en la puntualidad. Nunca llegaba tarde al trabajo.

Tengo que reconocerlo, a pesar de ser un trabajo aburrido, prefería hacerlo a recibir todas esas personas sufriendo en mi anterior trabajo. Ya en mi puesto, no pude evitar pensar otra vez en la pequeña Cookie. Quizás sonara algo pervertido, pero verla tan joven me estremeció un poco. No pasó mucho para escuchar una estruendosa voz.

― ¡Buenos días Lexter! ―. Escuche de mi jefe. ― ¡Espero que no haya muchos lesionados hoy! ¡Ya sabes cómo son los _pichones_ cuando ven las ofertas de este lugar! ¡Hoy sacaremos una buena ganancia! ¡Sigue con tu trabajo ja ja ja!

―Muchas… Gracias señor, haré lo que pueda.

Contesté sin saber aún si su tono era de burla o de alegría. No puedo negarlo, quería abofetear a ese hombre, aguantar el no hacerlo era bastante sofocante para mí. Salió con la pasividad que lo caracterizaba, mientras los megáfonos del centro comercial se hacían presentes para notificar lo que muchos esperaban.

* _SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS, EL CENTRO COMERCIAL YA ABRIÓ SUS PUERTAS, ¡APROVECHEN TODAS LAS OFERTAS!_

El sonido de los pasos acelerados no se hizo esperar, mientras unos cuantos gritos se escuchaban por coger los productos en descuento. Sí, por lo que parece tendré que atender a algún pobre incauto que luchó innecesariamente por conseguir un… ¿Detergente a mitad de precio? Estúpido consumismo. El tópico medico estaba oficialmente abierto, por lo que trabajo tendría a malas. Solo espero que algo interesante pase hoy.

 _ **SEIS HORAS DESPUÉS…**_

―Maldita sea… Mi espalda me está matando.

Sí que fue un día muy exigente. Tal y como había previsto, muchos accidentados llegaban al tópico. Por momentos se formaban unas pequeñas colas. Las lesiones se repetían en todos los casos. Golpes, arañazos, rasgaduras, ¿cortes? No era la primera vez que pasaba, pero aun así no dejaba de sorprenderme.

Mi día laboral ya estaba por acabar, con un dolor de espalda y un café con sabor a arena, que más podría pedir. Me levanté de mi asiento para guardar mis cosas y salir, pero no conté con la presencia de un paciente más.

―Ehh… Perdón, ¿Aún está atendiendo? ―. Escuche provenir de la entrada.

Esa voz me resultaba familiar, letalmente familiar… No tardé en girarme y ver de quien se trataba. _Debe ser una maldita broma_ pensé en mis adentros.

―S-sí… claro, pasa por favor.

―Muchas gracias

Entro con paciencia, mientras dejaba ver que era lo que le había pasado. Nada sorprendente, unos arañazos en su brazo derecho.

― ¿Supongo que también luchaste por alguna oferta verdad?

Él solo se sonrojo ante mi afirmación, sabía que era verdad, aunque quisiera negarlo, lo conozco demasiado bien.

―No exactamente. Si luché por un producto, pero no por uno que estaba en oferta.

― ¿Ah sí? Cielos, eso es curioso sin duda.

―Lo sé.

― ¿y exactamente, de que producto se trataba como para luchar por él?

Suspiró un poco ante mi pregunta, parecía algo decepcionado por lo acontecido.

―Solo se trata del mejor cereal del mundo: "Zombie Bran" cuando llegue solo quedaba una caja, pero un chico más alto que yo la cogió al mismo tiempo, y digamos… que no pude contra él… ¡Auch!

Me divirtió un poco su expresión de dolor. Tuve que aplicarle alcohol en gel para que no se infectara con algo, poco después le coloque una pequeña gaza para tapar la herida.

―Bien… Creo que eso será todo, trata de no quitarte la gaza, ni de tocarte la herida por todo un día.

―De verdad se lo agradezco mucho… Ya estaba algo preocupado, mis hermanas podrían hacerme muchos problemas si llegaba a casa con la herida.

 _Hermanas…_ Esa palabra rebotó mucho en mi cabeza, no respondí a su comentario, dejando entrever mi incomodidad.

―Supongo que es todo por ahora, cuanto le debo.

―El servicio es cortesía del centro comercial. Ya estoy por cerrar y…

―Sí yo… comprendo. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Sin más, lo vi alejarse lentamente del tópico. Por mi lado, un pequeño dolor de cabeza se hizo presente. Recordar es parte de mi vida… Carajo, me lo merezco por trabajar por encima de horario laboral.

―Sí que tienes un don para atraer problemas a dónde vas… No es momento de contarte todo lo que sé… aún tienes cosas que hacer para que sepas la verdad… Pero me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo hace falta para que _la catástrofe_ nos destruya a todos? Estoy seguro… Que solo tú puedes evitarlo… Lincoln ―. Dije mientras lo perdía de vista.

―Solo espero estar preparado para afrontarlo, y si estoy junto a él mejor.

Mi vista se giró hacia el reloj, para saber de cuánto tiempo me excedí.

―Carajo… Son los treinta minutos más incomodos que he pasado en este trabajo.

Sin más salí del tópico con parsimonia. Mientras pensaba en que cenaría el día de hoy.

―Supongo que me espera una deliciosa sopa instantánea. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Es mejor que tener que pasar horas de hambre para cazar algún animal.

Solo quedaba llegar a casa, descansar y seguir con mis planes. Esta era mi nueva vida y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Esperaba con ansias comer esa sopa instantánea, y quizás quedarme dormido leyendo alguna comic estúpido. Quien sabe, quizás hasta vuelva soñar con todas esas mujeres que me hicieron feliz… Eso sí que estaría bien.

―0―

Notas del autor

Algunos datos curiosos del protagonista:

\- Al momento de iniciar la historia, el mismo había perdido la fe en el amor. Es por eso que sus dos últimas parejas (Cookie y Cristina) nunca llegaron a tener una conexión con él.

\- Al Lincoln de esta historia le costó mucho tiempo graduarse como doctor. Más que todo por los problemas políticos, económicos y sociales de la época donde vivió.

\- Para el final del segundo episodio, ya conocía del paradero de Ronnie Anne: el Panteón Municipal Número 3 en Tijuana, México.

\- Nunca pudo recuperarse de la perdida de sus hermanas, sigue amándolas hasta donde siga el personaje con vida.

\- Relacionado a esto último, sigue poseyendo visiones de ellas materializadas en diversas formas. Aunque ya es capaz de tolerarlas mejor que antes.

\- El Lincoln de esta historia perdió su virginidad con Lynn Jr.

\- Por un tiempo, creyó que construir la máquina del tiempo era una total pérdida de tiempo. Pero los mensajes grabados de Lisa lo hicieron reflexionar.

\- Algo que no mencioné (más que todo porque no supe como introducirlo) es que ya en el tiempo presente, el Lincoln de esta historia se ha acostado con varias mujeres, siempre usando un nombre distinto.

\- Una de las mujeres con las que se acostó Lincoln en el presente, es la profesora Agnes Johnson.

\- Él mismo se considera un alcohólico, aunque en la práctica no demuestre serlo.

\- Siente mucha culpabilidad por la pérdida de sus dos hijas. Algo que lo perseguirá hasta su último día.

\- Y por último y quizás lo más importante. Podríamos decir que este Lincoln pertenece a una línea de tiempo diferente al del fanfic principal. Sin embargo… No es la única.

Gracias por haber leído esta historia.

¡Saludos!


End file.
